The New Girl
by Call.Me.T
Summary: A new girl moves to Lima, and joins Glee. But she's not so new to Rachel Berry. Eventually FaBerry. Rated M for language, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would loveeeeeee to, I own nothing. Just my imagination. **

**I don't know where this came from. And once again, I'm not sure if I like it. Butttt here ya go.**

Quinn walked down the hallway towards the choir room during her free period, to meet Rachel, pausing when she heard the piano, and a set of soft voices coming from the room. Just then she saw Rachel coming from the opposite end of the hallway, she waved and walked past the door, greeting her with a smile and a hug.

"Let's go to the library, someone is practicing in there." knowing the younger girl had recently decided that she wasn't going to listen to the glee member's performances before they were ready to perform for the whole club, unless they asked for help. She found it more entertaining watching and hearing it for the first time with everyone else, then knowing what was going to happen.

"Okay, I have to run by my locker first." she smiled returning the hug.

After the final bell rang and the rush of teens trying to escape the campus, 11 of the members of New Directions sat in the choir room, Kurt sighed dramatically and directed his attention to the group "Please tell me at least one of you have seen the new kid today?"

Ten sets of eyes turned to him with a mirrored look of confusion. He sighed again.

"Really? None of you heard the rumors? Well apparently-" he was cut off.

"Enough with the gossip guys, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Mr. Shuester paused, "We have an audition to listen to. Guys this is Alex." Eleven heads turned to his office door as the girl walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo jeans, a white wife beater, and a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor's. Her short jet black hair was spiked up with green tips. Mr. Shuester walked over to the girl and introduced her to the group. She nodded at each member as their name fell from the older mans lips. Kurt was smiling like mad, finally he wasn't the only openly gay student at McKinley. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt were all in separate daydreams involving her and one or more of the other girls in the club. Mercedes, Tina and Artie smiled at her happy to add one more person to the family. Santana and Quinn were staring at her chest, and Brittany was confused, she looked like a boy, but she had breasts. She didn't know what to call her.

"Where is Rachel?" he questioned the group just as the door opened and she walked in "Sorry for being late every-." pausing and rubbed her eyes as they fell out of her head. She screamed "ALEX?" running towards and jumping on the taller girl, wrapping her legs around he waist hugging her tightly. Twelve jaws hit the floor, not only had this new chick successfully stopped Rachel Berry mid rant, but she had somehow gotten the diva to drop her guard in less then a second. She had only become comfortable doing that with the group recently.

Rachel got off the girl and smacked her arm and pouted "How come you didn't call me?"

Alex laughed softly "Hello to you too Rae, I'm good thank you for asking." Rachel, noticing the looks on everyone's faces giggled.

"Hey, guys, catching flies?" They all closed their mouths when Mr. Shuester's phone rang pulling them out of their shock. Quinn was the first to speak, after he left the room.

"How do you two know each other?" They looked at each other, smiled and Rachel answered "She's been by best friend since the summer before freshman year." When she saw the confusion on everyone's face she decided to elaborate. "I went to New York for the summer, to stay with my cousin, who is her cousin's best friend. Anyway, we just kind of connected and." She stopped and shrugged.

"How come you've never mentioned her?" Kurt asked bitterly standing to make a point.

"When have any of you, besides Quinn, Brittany, and by default Santana, taken an interest in getting to know Rachel? Not the diva, the Rachel outside of Glee?" Alex snapped at the boy, who cringed and sat back down. Quinn looked shocked, the boys looked scared and Santana concerned with the bi-polar moment this 'Alex' just had.

"Wait, what do you know about any of us?" Quinn asked kind of scared to know the answer.

"Enough to know that if I was to come to this place before the second semester of your junior year, I probably would have decked most of you. Really hard. Repeatedly. Possibly throw a few slushies, defaced a couple pictures, and drawn pictures on bathroom stalls. Although, mine would have looked real. Oh, and dressed you up in some ridiculous outfit and forced you to show up to school." Alex made a point to glare at Kurt while her tone was serious and bitter and Quinn actually saw it in the girl's eyes.

Everyone in the room swallowed audibly, before Alex turned back to Rachel, "Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but St. James said hey." the older brunette smirked at the look on Rachel's face.

"Alexandra Marie! What did you do?" she practically screamed. Alex's smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"You know how they say paybacks a bitch?" she paused and the shorter girl nodded, "well whoever they are, they haven't met me."

Everyone relaxed slightly knowing the girl had given the boy what he deserved for egging her, and that she wasn't going to attack them in their sleep. Brittany finally spoke "Hey Alex?"

"Uh yeah Brittany?" she answered just as confused as to what was going to come out of the girls mouth as everyone else.

"What does 'six twelve zero eight' mean?" she asked seriously.

"It's the date me and Alex met, Britt, June 12th, 2008." Rachel answered smiling.

"Why did you ask that B?" Santana questioned.

She shrugged, "I wanted to know why Rachel's initials and those numbers are tattooed on her shoulder."

Everyone turned and looked at Alex who turned around to show the group the 'R.B.B 61208' on her shoulder. "We got them together last summer." Quinn seemed to be the only one who caught the 'We' in that statement. Everyone else staring at the Pink script.

"You have a tattoo Rachel?" she questioned in disbelief, she lived with the girl, how had she missed that? The brunette blushed, and Alex answered for her

"She has two." Eleven jaws dropped again.

Everyone practically yelled at her. "What?"

"No. I do not have two tattoos." she smirked as Alex raised an eyebrow. "I have five" she finished. Alex smiled and says "well I don't know about any of you but I want to see the new ones."

Santana stood up, "Hell I want to see 'em all." Everyone nodded, and Rachel shook her head.

"No. So anyway," she turned to Alex "why are you doing for your audition piece?"

Alex shrugged knowing she would see them eventually. "Uh, I was thinkin' either an Alicia Key's song or that one I wrote last summer."

Rachel's smiled faltered, "Alicia Keys defiantly." Alex smirked again.

"They are going to hear it eventually, Rae. But I'll do Keys if it will make you happy."

"No see now, now she has to play the other one. That is just cruel. Like if Santana started making out with Quinn or Brittany right now, kind of cruel. You can't do that to us." Puck said seriously. Everyone laughed except Rachel.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to tease, but Rae doesn't want me to play it, so I don't play it. Although," she paused Rachel's faced paled in recognition.

"Alex please, do not do that. That's cheating! No." Rachel stammered quickly.

"Awe but you know how much I love to embarrass you. It's all in good fun." Alex continued to push.

"I will let you sing the damn song if you promise to never ever ever under any circumstance do, that."

"Okay see Rachel Berry cursed, which means business, so I say screw the song, do whatever IT is." Artie piped up from the corner he and Tina were cuddled together.

"Or do both." Puck offered.

Rachel was about to protest when Mr. Shue walked back in "Hey guys sorry, family emergency, I'll see you all Monday. Go home, enjoy the weekend." Rachel relaxed silently thanking Mr. Shue's timing.

Alex's expression turned serious at his words, noticing his eyes were red, puffy and blood-shot "What happened?"

"Alex this isn't the place." he started then he noticed her eyes, usually a light goldish brown, now completely black. "Excuse us guys, please." he directed at the others. Alex grabbed Rachel's hand when she turned to leave with everyone else.

"Please stay Rae." she pleaded.

"Okay." she turned to Quinn, "I'll see you at home Quinn, don't worry I'll get home safe."

"Need anything, text me." was Quinn's response as she left.

"Alex" he stared. "Look Uncle Will, just cut to the chase, what happened?" she demanded.

"Your dad, he" he had to stop himself and control his emotions "he's not". He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Rachel bit her lip knowing what he was getting at. She pulled the taller girl into a hug, whispering in her ear "chocolate sauce". Hearing one of their code word, Alex broke down into her best friends arms.

**TBC. Maybe. **

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything, sadly. **

**Enjoy.**

After Alex calmed down, Rachel invited her over to the house for dinner, knowing that her, along with her dads, were the only ones who could keep her from thinking about everything. When she accepted the offer, Rachel froze.

"What is it Rae?" Alex asked softly lifting her head from the shorter girl's chest.

"Quinn lives with me, and she is going to want to know what's wrong." Rachel looked down apologetically.

"So we'll tell her. I'm okay now, I promise. If she asks, we'll tell her. If she doesn't, then we won't." Alex looked sincere and Rachel nodded.

"Give me your keys. You aren't driving." Before she even finished, the keys were in her hands and Alex was standing with her left arm out to help her off the floor. Smiling she took the offered hand and stood wrapping her arm around the taller girls waist as she felt an arm draped over her shoulders.

They pulled into the Berry's driveway ten minutes later, and Alex looked nervous. "Bees are stinky." was all she said before giving the older girls hand a gentle squeeze, and getting out of the car.

"Dad, Daddy, Quinn, Anyone?" Rachel yelled as she opened the door.

A tall skinny, lanky, man walked out of the kitchen, "Welcome home sweetie." he said and then he saw Alex standing behind his daughter. He smiled widely before yelling "Liam, your favorite person has graced us with her presence!" They all laughed when they heard him yell "ALEX!" and what sounded like a stampede as he ran down the stairs. "It's good to see you again sweetie, but you might want to hide, he's going to crush you." he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, James." Alex smiled.

She was then pulled into a bear hug, and Rachel was certain she heard Alex's back crack.

Twenty minutes later Quinn and Santana walked in the house and joined in the conversation. When the boys, Rachel's fathers and Alex, went into the kitchen to cook, Rachel looked at Quinn involved in a deep conversation with Santana and pulled out her phone sending the girl a quick text.

Quinn jumped when her phone vibrated against her, checking to see who was texting her. When she saw Rachel's name she was quite confused but read it anyway. 'Her dad was in Iraq, he was supposed to come home next weekend. He died on Saturday.'

Quinn gasped and covered her mouth in shock, she quickly replied 'Omgosh! Is she okay? -Q' followed by a second text 'Nrm, stupid question' -Q.

Rachel didn't respond to either message; she didn't want to think about any of it. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to fix this? She was brought out of her thoughts by another text from the blonde 'Wait, she's related to Shue? -Q' She didn't reply to that text either, she felt the blondes eyes on her, so she simply nodded.

"Hey ladies, set the table for us please? Oh and Santana, I was told to tell you that you are staying for dinner, no questions, no comments, no debates." Alex smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish helping with dinner.

The three girls laughed and got up to set the table. Dinner passed without much drama, (read in silence) and the four girls were sitting on Rachel's bed when Santana spoke up.

"I want to see those tattoos Berry." Quinn quickly agreed. Rachel sighed and sat up. She lifted the old t-shirt that she had changed into up over her head. She paused when she heard Quinn's breath catch in her throat, smirking she turned to Quinn.

"What? See something you like?" She was teasing her, and they both knew it, but that didn't stop the blonde from turning bright red. Santana answered the question, not noticing the interaction between them

"Hell yeah Berry! Why are you hiding that" she gestured towards her "from everyone?"

"She hasn't hidden it from everyone Santana, just from horny teenagers, such as yourself, and Quinn here." Alex smiled, knowing that Rachel has had a crush on Quinn for the past two years.

"Quinn, you're drooling." Santana stated rather bluntly. Quinn just blinked and looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I only count four" she stated simply. Looking over the tan skin once more, appreciating the white dove right above her left breast and the three gold stars on her left hip.

"Actually Quinn, you count two." Alex informed her. "Which by the way, why a dove?"

"It was my grandma's favorite bird." she smiled sadly. She turned around so the girls could see the tattoo the back of her shoulder, 'A.M.C. 61208' in green, outlined in black in a classy script. Alex smiled went she saw that she had gotten it filled in, the last time she saw it, it was just the outline.

"You got two more to show us Berry." Santana stated. Rachel just nodded putting her shirt back on, and taking off her left sock, showing off the rose that was wrapped around her ankle. Only Alex noticed the words on the stem of the flower since she was sitting near her feet.

"Bitch say who's ya momma?" Alex blurted out before she could think about it. Quinn and Santana were looking at her like she had two heads and Rachel just replied with a smile "Who's ya momma." Alex screeched and clapped like a three year old being told she could have ice cream. "How about we toast some jelly?" The shorter brunette nodded and Alex just got more and more excited, as Quinn and Santana got more and more confused.

"Would one of you please tell us what the hell just happened?" Santana asked seriously.

"Sorry San, we sometimes forget we can't talk in code all the time." Rachel apologized without explaining anything.

"Yeah we used to talk in Spanish, but we kept getting yelled at to 'speak English' so we came up with a code only we would understand." Alex elaborated, before turning back to Rachel,

"You gots some 'splaing to do later." The shorter brunette nodded and pulled her other sock to show the girls the rainbow music note on her right ankle.

"I like that best Rae, it's very you." Alex said seriously with a smile.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you."

Santana looked confused, mainly because of the look on the older girls face, but also because of how quite her best friend is being.

"Q? You alright?" she nods, and the Latina is not convinced. "Okay then. Um, do you mind helping me with that Geometry homework Wertz gave us?"

"Sure, but uh, Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn answered hesitantly.

Hearing the request Alex walked to the door knowing the blonde wanted to talk in private.

"Hey Santana, why don't we leave them alone for a second? Oh and Rae, can I use your iPod?" Rachel nodded and pulled it out of her pocket handing it to her best friend.

Once Santana and Alex got into Quinn's room, the Latina turned to Alex, "Berry's iPod? You obsessed with show tunes too?"

Alex looked offended "Actually, she has impeccable taste in music." she handed the other headphone to the girl and hit play. Santana was pleasantly surprised when 3oh!3 blasted from the small ear bud. When the song ended Alex hit the random button on the touch screen, followed closely by the next button, and the Latina looked at Alex confused "Who is this?"

"Me. It's Romeo and Juliet by Edwin McCain." Santana nodded. The girl sounded really good.

"So, what song are you going to perform for the audition?"

"Uh, I was thinking about either doing a song I wrote, problem is, I can't make up my mind as to which one. And before you ask, no there isn't a recording we can listen to, but thanks for trying to help."

Santana looked shocked "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's all in the eyes. Yours are very expressive." Alex shrugged.

Quinn opened the bedroom door and walked over towards the bed "Rach said to tell you, 'Cathouse jukebox rat race.' what the hell does that even mean?" Alex laughed at Quinn's obvious discomfort

"She wants to talk, and for me to bring the iPod back, quickly. If she wanted to talk about whatever just happened she would have added 'silently' to the list, stop worrying, you're going to give yourself grey hair." she smiled at the blonde and left the room.

As she entered the brunette's room, she closed the door and sat next to her best friend, "So you going to explain the flower?" knowing Rae wasn't ready to talk about what just happened between her and the blonde.

"It was with a girl from Carmel High, while I was dating her brother." Alex looked shell shocked,

"Siblings nice, how was she?"

"Okay, she's 20, hot, blonde, what can I say, you know my type." Rae laughed.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Alex asked seriously.

"She wanted to know if she could do anything to help us, well you really." she answered laying her head in the taller girls lap.

"So you told her?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, she was worried. I figured you'd want to tell Santana." Rachel smiled. Alex nodded.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Alex nodded and started playing with her hair, laying back, resting against the head board.

"I think I'm going to audition with Elizabeth." Alex finally broke the comfortable silence, Rachel gasped but didn't get to protest "I want to, and I was wondering if you'd mind playing it for me?" Rachel would have sworn, had she not known the taller girl for so long, that she was nervous, but she knew, Alex was scared. All the younger girl could do was nod.

**I realize it's a little more rushed then it should be, but I couldn't help it. **

**Also, last update until at least Monday, I'll be out of town 'til then and I won't know my work schedule until Tuesday.**

**Have a good weekend. **

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. Long weekend. So I made this chapter a little longer then I should have to make up for it. =] **

**I still own nothing, sadly. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"You have really got it bad girl."

Yeah Kurt, I know. I can't do this anymore." Quinn looked up at the boy who had become like an older brother to her, and let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"So tell her sweetheart." He said rubbing circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"I can't. I mean, she's not gay. It would be more painful for me to tell her, then to hide it. I don't think I can face her rejecting me, and then having to see her happy without me everyday."

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel walked in after hearing part of the conversation, she felt horrible for already listening, and she wasn't even trying to eavesdrop. Quinn's face paled and shot up quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go." She hurried and started to walk out; she only stopped when the brunette grabbed her hand.

"If she's worth anything, as a friend, she won't care, and she won't hold it against you. Gay or not." She smiled and the blonde shook her head.

"She'll care." Quinn whispered and walked out.

Rachel turned to the boy who had been silent since she walked in, "I know you won't tell me, so I'm not going to ask who it is. But can I ask if you agree, will whoever it is, care?"

"Honestly Berry, I have no idea. It wouldn't make any sense for her to, but she might, once the lesbian crush is on her, and not someone else." Kurt answered trying not to say what he really wanted to.

"I see. Okay, well I have to go meet Alex for lunch, I just came in to see if Mr. Shuester was okay, but I can see he's not here. Have a good day." She said rushing out the door to the cafeteria.

"Alex, we need to talk." Rachel said simply grabbing the other girls arm and pulling her from the conversation she was having with Tina and Mercedes.

"Whoa girl calm down, what' up? Alex said after she had been practically dragged into the smaller girl's car. After locking the doors she turned to her best friend.

"Quinn has a crush."

"On?"

"Some girl who goes to school here. I don't know. I heard her and Kurt talking when I went to look for your uncle like you asked me too. I didn't catch any names, but I'm fairly certain my very slim chances just dropped into the negative." She sighed, she really hated rejection, granted Quinn didn't know about her liking her like that, but it hurt none the less.

"Why do you say that? You do go to school here. You are a girl." Alex stated like she wasn't sure her best friend knew that.

"Because Alex, she said and I quote 'She's not gay' and I am very much out of the closet." Alex sighed.

"No one in glee seems to know that." Rachel's mouth fell open. How could they not know, Santana was the one who out-ed her they had to have know. Right?

"What?"

"Mercedes was talking about your old 'crush' on Finn" She air quoted crush. "She seems to have it in her head you still aren't over him. Tina, Artie, Puck and Kurt all agree." Alex stated simply.

"Santana told them, didn't she? I heard her talking to Brittany about it, in Glee. They were all there. I mean I didn't deny it, granted I didn't exactly confirm it either, but seriously? They don't know?" She was beyond confused.

"So technically you never came out, you were told on. Am I correct?" Rachel nodded and Alex smirked. "Well then my dear friend, we are going to out you again." Rachel laughed.

"And my devious friend how are we going to do that?" Rachel asked chuckling. They spent the rest of the period in the car plotting trying to figure out when, where and how.

Glee came around faster then Quinn would have liked. She wasn't ready to face the girl she had been crushing on, for the last year.

"Alright guys, settle down. Alex are you ready for your audition, even thought I am sure by now everyone has already agreed you are a part of our little family." Mr. Shuester smiled.

"Yes sir." She stood and walked to the middle of the room, Rachel following her quietly. "I wanted to have my audition piece be something personal. So I decided what better way then to perform a song I wrote. The name of the song is Elizabeth, and Rachel is going to be playing it for me." Mr. Shue looked at her with a small frown.

"What was your inspiration for this song?" He asked, he needed to know if it was about what he thought.

"You'll understand in a few short minutes." She smiled sadly. He got his answer, by the look in her eyes. Sighing the Spanish teacher nodded letting her know he understood already.

Rachel picked up the guitar and played the song the way she had remembered. She was there the day Alex wrote it, and without even hearing the first word, she was already crying.

_Namesake to Elizabeth  
Her daddy's pride and joy  
Baptized in her mama's tears soon after she was born  
'Cause the doctor said she'd never live  
To see her sweet sixteen  
It's a miracle she beat those odds  
And there's still no promise  
She will see tomorrow  
It makes me wonder  
How life can give someone so much and take so much away_

Alex's voice was soft, but powerful. The group looked on in awe; they hadn't expected her voice to seem so deep and vulnerable or to hear something so personal Alex just didn't seem to be that kind of person.

_Oh, Elizabeth  
you're a teacher you're a saint  
And I'm so glad you came to us  
Elizabeth, you make the world a better place  
with the kindness of your smile and your love  
and your beauty will live on and on  
Elizabeth_

Rachel started singing back up softly which shocked the group more, Rachel Berry sung back up to no one. It wasn't natural for her.

_She might not ever marry  
Or hold a baby of her own  
Things we all take for granted  
Are the things she may never know  
But she believes there's always hope_

No one but Rachel noticed her best friend's voice straining as she tried not to crack and break down, but only because she had heard Alex sing this song numerous times, and she could tell when it was hitting a nerve or not. It was defiantly making her regret letting Alex sing this.

_And that's all she really has  
So she walks through life with passion and  
With dignity and class  
And when she cries, she cries in silence  
But never for herself  
She cries for everybody else, for everybody else  
_

Alex was trying really hard not to look at anyone in particular, not wanting to have to explain the look she knows was well read in her eyes, she wasn't ready to go into that talk, especially after singing this. She was starting to regret this.

_Oh, Elizabeth  
You're a teacher you're a saint  
And I'm so glad you came to us  
Elizabeth, you make the world a better place  
With the kindness of your smile and your love  
And your beauty will live on and on  
Elizabeth_

_And I'm so glad you came to us  
Elisabeth, you make the world a better place  
With the kindness of your smile and your love  
And your beauty will live on and on_

Alex stopped singing and Rachel stopped playing. She set the guitar down and walked over to her best friend eloping her into a bear hug and smiled. "Smile for the grand jury." Alex laughed loudly and kissed Rachel's cheek. The rest of the members of New Directions stood and clapped loudly proud that Alex let them see this side of her. Puck whistled at the small kiss Alex placed on Rachel's cheek, causing a glare from Alex.

"Thanks Rae. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do."

"Alex that was beautiful." The teacher smiled tears in his eyes.

"Awe Uncle Will, don't cry." Alex smiled and the realized what she just called him. The group stopped clapping and exchanged serious glances with each other.

"Uncle!" Mercedes called from her seat confusion written on her face, along with everyone else's except Quinn's.

"Yes Mercedes, Uncle. She's my sister's daughter." Will nodded figuring the cat was out of the bag, not like he intended on hiding it. They both agreed it would be easier for them both to just not broad cast it.

"Wow." Kurt laughed and smiled. "You know we don't care, right?"

Will and Alex shrugged, "It's always been easier for us not to tell anyone, people think that if I'm in his class he gives me special treatment, which he doesn't by the way. He actually makes me work harder for the grades I get." The room laughed.

After glee Brittany stood up "Mr. Shuester, Can I make an announcement for the girls?"

"Yeah Brittany, but I have to go family business, take your time, Alex, lock up after everyone leaves please." Alex nodded and looked at Brittany. The blonde smiled and waved as he walked out of the room. She turned to the group after he left and smiled.

"Girls night in, my place, tonight. Movies, facials, the usual, you know since for some reason there is no school tomorrow. Yes?" Tina and Mercedes nodded. Quinn smiled "Of course" She didn't have to ask Santana, she knew the girl would be there, so she looked at Kurt.

"I'm invited?" He asked, usually parents didn't like when he was there for a girls night, no matter how gay he acted, they always seem to suspect he wanted in their daughters pants. Gross.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well usually parents don't like me there. Or at least it feels like it." He answered honestly.

"No, that's just San's mom. My mom doesn't care. So, you're coming right?" He nodded. The blonde smiled and turned to Rachel and Alex expectantly.

"Sorry Britt, me and Alex have plans tonight." Rachel apologized.

"What kind of plans could you have that would be more fun then hanging out with us?" Santana asked bitterly, she knew they hurt Brittany's feelings, and she would not stand for that without a very good reason.

"Where I go every night we don't have school the next day. Where else would you expect?" Rachel asked knowing they had no idea about it, well Quinn might, she's lived with the girl long enough, surely she would have noticed by now.

"If you go there every night we don't have school, you can miss this one night." Santana fired back.

"Uh no, sorry, because I have never been and I want to. We've had this planned since Friday when I got here. Sorry Britt, next time though okay?" Alex countered glaring at the Latina. Brittany nodded excitedly and grabbed Santana's arm, walking out the door.

"So Berry, where ya going?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"The Hide-a-way if you must know." Rachel answered him seeming bored.

"Wait, you did not just say the Hide-a-way, did you?" Kurt asked seeming shocked, the rest of the group was wondering why.

"Yes Kurt, you heard right." Alex hurried wanting everyone to leave so she could too.

"Now I understand why you would take Alex there, but I can't fathom why you would go on a semi regular basis Berry. I mean it is a gay club." Kurt explained noticing the look he was getting from everyone.

"The answer to that should be obvious." Alex huffed shaking her head. Kurt just looked more confused, as did everyone else. "Jesus, are you all that dense?" She turned around and looked at Rachel, who smiled brightly at her.

"I guess they are, can we go now please, I need to get out of these clothes." Rachel huffed; she really wanted to go change.

"Rachel? You're… You're gay?" Finn asked quietly. Quinn's face lit up, as she made a point to look at the diva.

"Wow, I never would have guessed you of all people would put it together first Finn. Geeze. Can we PLEASE go now?" Rachel was getting impatient; she didn't like the looks they were giving her.

"One more question Berry." Puck said smirking.

"No Noah, you can not watch. Grow up."

"That wasn't what I wanted to ask you." Puck shot back.

"What Noah? What?"

"Are you and Alex like, together?"

Rachel and Alex looked at each other laughed, loudly and walked to the doorway shaking their heads.

"Out. Now. I want to go home." Alex said still laughing making sure to lock the door from the inside. She flicked the lights off before anyone moved.

"Quinn do you need a ride home to get your stuff for tonight?" Rachel asked as the blonde walked out of the room.

"If you don't mind, yeah." She answered smiling. Her car needed new brakes so Liam had dropped her off to take it into the shop to get fixed.

"No I don't mind. Alex, 7pm. My house. If you're late I'm leaving without you. I need to get there early to help Patrick dress." Rachel said giving her best friend a tight hug.

"Yes ma'am, let's get drunk be somebody." Alex laughed quietly into her ear.

Once Quinn and Rachel made it into the diva's car Quinn turned to Rachel. "How come you never told me?" She asked quietly.

"Never told you what Quinn?" Rachel asked confused, she had forgotten once again that no one believed Santana when she told them all she was a lesbian.

"You never told me you were gay. How come, I mean I thought we were friends, didn't you think I would be able to be there for you?" She was hurt, and Rachel could tell. She reached over and placed her hand on top of the blonde's.

'Honestly, I thought everyone knew. Santana told everyone last year, I was never straight out asked, but I didn't deny it when she said it. I figured you all believed her. I didn't mean to offend you Quinn. I'm sorry." She smiled softly before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Okay, I believe you. But how come we never talked about it? I know that you have to had at least one crush between then and now, how come you never came to me or anything? I'm not trying to be clingy or whiney or anything, I just consider you one of my best friends, and I thought you did too." Quinn was really trying to hold back her tears.

"Quinn, I thought you were freaked out by it. Granted you didn't actually know, but I didn't find that out 'til today, when Alex told me that half of Glee thought I was still quote hung up on Finn. I just thought because you never mentioned it that it wasn't something you were comfortable with. I'm sorry. But since were on the subject, how come you didn't tell me? I know you know I heard part of what you and Kurt were talking about, and I very distinctly remember a "she" being used in the talk more then once." Quinn looked genuinely scared she really wanted to tell her, more now then before, because she might actually have a chance. She took a deep breath and looked at Rachel seriously.

"Because I didn't know you were gay, and it's not something I was looking forward to admitting." She sighed, hopefully Rachel would get what she was trying to say.

"Quinn, have you forgotten my fathers? I wouldn't have cared. I know it's scary, but living with me, you don't have a safer place to come out. Well, not in Lima anyway." Rachel smiled and Quinn chuckled nervously.

"I was more worried about you finding out-" She stopped, could she really do this, today?

"Finding out what Quinn?" Rachel placed her hand back on top of the blonde's as she pulled into their driveway, turning the car off but not making an attempt to move.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Promise." Quinn said hurriedly and went to get out of the car. Rachel stopped her.

"I'm not going to push Quinn, but like you said, I consider you one of my best friends, I'll be here when you are ready to tell me." Rachel smiled and squeezed the blonde's arm gently. Quinn smiled and nodded her thanks getting out of the car, and practically running up to her room.

Rachel sighed walking into the house, she decided she needed a quick shower before leaving. After her shower and changing into the clothes she was going to wear tonight, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked at the clock, noting it was only 5:30, it couldn't be Alex, she never showed up this early for anything, and her dad's didn't get off until 8, it could only be Quinn.

"Once second!" She yelled at the door, sliding on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt, she couldn't let Quinn see her outfit, she needed to be surprised along with everyone else at school. Walking over to open the door for Quinn she noticed that the girl looked a little timid. "What's wrong Quinn?"

"Uh, nothing I was just wondering if you could uh, drop me off at Brittany's when you and Alex go to leave. My car is still in the shop and-" Rachel held up her hand to stop her from rambling, something she had noticed the blonde did when she was nervous.

"One don't be nervous, you sound like me when you are." She laughed hoping to get a smile out of the blonde, noticing the twitch of her lips she continued "Two, I was planning on just giving you the keys to my car, me and Alex already talked about it. I know you won't be getting you car back until later. It would just be easier. You know, just incase something happens and you need to get home, you don't have to wait on me, or try and find a ride." Quinn smiled and hugged the diva.

"Thanks Rach. Always planning ahead. Now more seriously, that's not what you are wearing to that club, are you?" Quinn asked laughing.

"No, we aren't leaving until 7, and I wanted to be comfortable for a little bit." She lied easily, she hated lying to Quinn, but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Okay good, so what are you wearing?"

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it, I'm sure Alex will find something. She always picks out my outfits when we go out. It's kind of tradition." She smiled, she may not have liked lying, but she was liking how she could think fast enough to make it seem believable.

"Good, can't have you going out in one of those dog sweaters can we?" Quinn joked, she thought they were adorable.

"I resent that, I go every Friday, not once has anyone said anything negative about my dress." She faked hurt, she knew why no one had any negative comments, but again, she couldn't tell Quinn the truth, it would ruin the surprise.

'Alright, well I'm going to head out to Britt's she asked me to come by early to help set up, but I told her I couldn't because I didn't have my car. If I'm using yours I might as well get over there and help. She's trying to set up by herself. I'm pretty sure she might hurt herself." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah I understand, you know where my keys are, just make sure to leave yours so I have a house key to get back in later please.' Rachel was getting really hot having on two sets of clothing, she needed to get the sweats off, but she couldn't until Quinn left.

"Yeah sure, uh, text me when you get back so I don't spend all night worrying please?" She asked shyly.

"Not a problem." The brunette pulled the Cheerio into a hug and walked into the bathroom after Quinn pulled back.

7 rolled around quicker then Rachel expected and was shocked to see Alex wearing a pair of black semi baggy shorts, a back t-shirt with '_Dip me in chocolate and feed me to the lesbians'_ written in white on the front, her hair spiked up into a hawk again, the green tips now red, and a pair of classic black chucks to finish the outfit off.

"Wow Rae, I forgot how awesome you look in skinny jeans." Alex said smiling at the black skinny jeans and the way they hugged every curve on the smaller girl.

"Thanks Al, I miss wearing them. We should get going, Patrick already called twice." She laughed grabbing Quinn's keys and her small black and pink clutch, walking out to the older girls' car. "Oh, nice. When did you get this sexy thing?" Rachel asked seeing the silver eclipse parked in her drive way.

"Uh, Last month when I totaled Dita." Alex smiled sadly at the memory.

"You totaled your Tiburon?" Rachel hollered at her.

"Totally not my fault. Some asshole rear ended me and shoved me into an intersection. He paid for Jaida here." Alex smiled.

"Okay. Well let's get going."

Pulling up into the gravel drive way of the club, Alex offered Rachel her hand to help her out of the car. A tall skinny obviously gay man ran out to the car picking Rachel up and twirling her around in circles.

"RAY BEAR! I missed you this weekend! What happened?" Alex was more then confused, and slightly amused.

"Patrick please put me down, GENTLY!" She yelled at him laughing. Once safely back on the ground she walked back over to Alex. "Patrick I am very sorry for not being here this weekend Alex moved into town, and we were catching up. Oh Patrick this is Alex, Alex meet my bestest bestest gay brother Patrick." She finished smiling brightly.

"Ohh, this is her? Hmm. Turn around darling, I need to get a good look at you." Patrick said and Alex laughed, until she realized he was serious. Turning around slowly she was shaking her head chuckling softly.

"Does he do this to all of your friends he meets Rae?" She asked mid turn.

"Darling, you are the only friend I want to meet, those other hood rats need to be shown a lesson for messing with my favorite girl. Except that, Quinn, because Ray bear would hurt me for hurting her crush." Alex and him shared a laugh, "Come on you need to help me get dressed, oh and Alex, get yourself a drink tell Carrie I said to put it on my tab." Rachel walked over to her and handed her an ID, that she quickly realized said she was 21.

"It's a 21 and up club, you need that to get in." She whispered, "Can you tell Carrie I need a rum and coke please?" She smiled, Alex grinned deviously, she loved Rae, but she loved a tipsy Rae even more.

"Quinn! I thought you said you wouldn't be here until later?" Brittany squealed pulling her into the house.

"Yeah, well Rachel gave me her car tonight so she didn't have to chauffeur me around." Quinn laughed. Brittany looked confused for a second, before she remembered that Quinn had used that word before and Santana had told her what it meant.

"Oh okay, so Stephanie offered to let us have one bottle from the cabinet, but I can't decided which one, and I don't remember how to use that lock." Brittany said and Quinn looked shocked.

"She agreed to let us have alcohol?" Quinn questioned.

"No, silly, I didn't ask her. She just said we could have one." Brittany laughed.

After setting up everything and pulling out one of the unopened bottles of vodka, they double checked to make sure everything was in the basement so that no one would have to go up the stairs for anything. Shortly after double checking everything was set up, the basement door opened and Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Santana all quickly walked in shutting the door behind them.

An hour later, with everyone slightly drunk, except Santana, who had a very high tolerance, and Kurt, who wasn't drinking at all. He never did drink with the girls, incase one of their parents walked in and made him leave. Quinn decided to make an announcement. "Hey guys" Quinn slurred, everyone's attention snapping towards her "I have an announcement to make." After a long paused Santana sighed.

"Quinn, we know. So don't go making a fool out of yourself tonight."

"And what exactly do you know Lopez?" Quinn asked faking annoyance.

"That you're drunk. By the way, I'm cutting you off. Oh, and give me your keys."

"That's not what I was going to say, and I gave them to Stephanie earlier, after I found out she said we could have a bottle of her vodka." Quinn laughed drunkenly.

"Well then spit it out then." The Latina growled.

"I'm gay." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Whoa! Two in one day, is all of glee gay, geeze" Mercedes laughed.

"Hold up. One, when did you come to that realization Blondie? Two, who else came out today that I missed?" Santana asked.

"Uh, a week before Puck knocked me up, and Rachel." Quinn answered both her questions.

"Wow, that was a long time ago Fabray, how come you never told us? Also, No shit, I told you all that last year." Santana laughed.

"She said that, I guess none of us believed you. Hmm, maybe I do have a chance." Quinn thought out loud, quickly realizing what she just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You're gay for Berry!" Santana asked shocked.

"Santana, I don't think what she needs is for us to be laughing at her and judging her. This is a hard thing to admit." Kurt said. Once Quinn admitted she was gay to half of glee, she was going to need him tonight, he could feel it.

"I'm not laughing, or judging her Hummel, I just didn't expect it." Santana spat at him.

"So, like, you don't care?" Quinn whispered.

"No girl, you are my best friend, you come second only to B. I just want you to be careful. Berry has a reputation down at the Hide-a-way for breaking hearts."

"You know she goes there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, heard it from a friend, never been there myself. Apparently if you don't know where it is exactly, you won't find it. Anyway, just be careful Q."

"Great. Just fucking great." Quinn got up of the couch and stalked upstairs to Brittany's bedroom with Kurt on her heels. She flopped face down on the bed as Kurt closed the door.

"Quinn?" He asked gently.

"What am I supposed to do now Kurt? She's got way better and older women chasing after her, and I can't even tell her! Fuck this sucks." She cried her face still in the pillow.

"Quinn, darling, if she doesn't see what an amazing person you are, is she worth it?" He asked trying not to piss her off, but trying to get her to think.

"I can't help that I'm in love with her Kurt!" She shouted his mouth fell open.

"Say what now?" he asked after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"I'm in love with her Kurt, and it sucks, a whole freaking lot." Just then her phone rang, letting her know she had a text message. Opening her phone she saw it was from Rachel.

'_Had a blast, wish you could have seen the show. Home now. Please tell me you aren't drunk, or sleeping with Santana. __ -R' _Looking over the picture that was attached, there was a tall skinny woman in a skimpy blood red dress, and blood red heels. She was standing next to a slightly shorter man, hair in a hawk, with the same blood red color in the tips of his hair.

"Shit you see this, I can't compete with that!" Quinn yelled throwing her phone at Kurt. Looking at the picture he laughed.

"Quinn sweetheart, I don't think you have to compete with that."

"And what makes you think that? She's hot, can't you see that?" Quinn was crying, and he rushed over to her side.

"Darling, I can see that HE is hot. But I'm pretty sure that she's not interested in him like she could be with you." Kurt chuckled.

"He? Who he? I'm talking about the woman in the red dress, not the man standing next to her." Kurt was laughing so hard at this point that he could barely breathe.

"Quinn, the person in the dress, is a male. The person standing next to him is Alex." He said after he finally stopped laughing. "It's called Drag baby girl, she was showing you the performer for the night." Quinn grabbed the phone and looked harder at the picture. The light wasn't great, but then again, it was taken on a cell phone inside a club. Now that Kurt pointed it out, the 'man' standing next to the 'woman' looked a lot like Alex, but the tips of her hair were green today. She also noticed that the 'woman' was really, really, really tall. Way taller then a woman should be, even in heels. While she was analyzing the picture again her phone went off.

'_Guess the girls night was prty fun. Sry we misd it. G'night.' _It was from Rachel, and Quinn may have been a little tipsy, but she could tell that Rachel was upset, it's the only reason she would not type out the words completely. So she sent a quick text back.

"_Sorry I didn't reply I was showing the girls the picture you sent. I'm not that drunk, and I won't be sleeping with Santana tonight. –Q'_ Hitting send she turned back to Kurt.

"Are you drunk?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Can you drive me home?"

"Yeah sure, let's go back and say goodbye." Kurt got off the bed and held out his hand for her. Walking back into the basement arms interlaced. After they said goodnight to the girls, and a Santana promised to drive Rachel's car back in the morning, they got in Kurt's truck and drove to the Berry house.

"Thank you Kurt, you really don't know how much I appreciate you being here for me. It means a lot." She smiled and hugged him.

"Don't mention it Quinn, I know how it feels to feel alone in this. I'm here for you. Text or call me if you need me."

"Will do Kurt. Drive safe and have a good night." She smiled walking up the driveway and into the house.

After the door closed Rachel ran down the stairs. "Quinn Charlie Fabray, please tell me you did not drive home drunk!" she screamed. Quinn couldn't get her mouth to work. Rachel then remembered she was in the middle of changing; she only had on a pair of very short shorts she usually slept in and her black lace bra.

Before Quinn could stop her self she walked over to Rachel and crushed their lips together. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but she knew that even if she wasn't drunk, seeing the diva dressed like she was, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself. The kiss deepened and Rachel moaned, pulling Quinn back to reality, she pulled away, and whispered "No, Kurt drove me. I'm sorry." With that she ran up the stairs, into her bedroom, and locked the door.

**Sorry that was so long, I needed to add some Faberry, before I went stir crazy. =] Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Classes start this week, and I work every day from 3-3 so I won't have time. Maybe on Saturday, unless I get hit with a stroke of genius, who knows. Reviews are loved. =]**

**-T**

**P.S. Extra bonus points if you can find the lyric that is in this chapter and tell me what song it's from and who the song is by. [Not the Elizabeth song. Which by the way is by Billy Gilman. And I don't own that either.]**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stood looking in the full mirror in the corner of her bedroom talking to herself, "What the hell is wrong with you, you can't just kiss her like that and run away!" _"But she liked it, and so did you."_ "That is not the point here!" _"What is the point then?" _"I kissed her and ran away. Okay stop pull yourself together Fabray, talking to yourself is not going to solve anything." She pulled out her cell and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, I fucked up, bad." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Sweetie, what happened? Hang on, let me get inside then tell me what happened." He was seriously worried, but having this conversation in the middle of his driveway was not something he wanted to do. "Okay Quinn, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

She sighed "I kissed her."

"Kissed who?" she could tell from his voice he was surprised.

"Rachel."

"Okay, and what happened?"

"Uh, I ran up to my room and locked myself in."

"Well what the hell did you do that for?" He was confused, he knew Quinn liked her. He was fairly certain that Rachel liked her back, why would she run away?

"I don't know! She came down the stairs in her sleep shorts, and a bra and I couldn't help myself." She heard Alex's voice call down the stairs for Rachel. "Shit, Alex is here too, fuck my life." Then she heard Rachel climbing the stairs and Alex ask her what was wrong. "Hang on Kurt."

She walked over to her door and put her ear against it to hear the conversation. "She kissed me."

"Who?"

"Quinn." She could hear the tears in the smaller brunette's voice.

"Well did you kiss her back?" Quinn didn't hear a response, so she assumed Rachel just nodded. "Then why are you crying? It's what you wanted right?" Whoa, what? She had to strain hear the response.

"She ran away." Silence. Then, who she assumed was Alex pounded on her door.

"Shit, Kurt I'll call you back." Without waiting to hear him answer she closed the phone. "Yeah?"

"Open the fucking door Fabray." Alex was pissed Quinn knew she was in trouble. Answer the door and get her face punched in, or don't and get her face punched in tomorrow?

"Not now Alex, please go away." She decided tomorrow would be a better day to get her face pummeled.

"Now. Fabray. Open. The. Door." _'Shit, ughhhh why must she have such an over productive best friend, and why did she have to be here now?' _

"Alex, I don't want to talk, please, just leave." No way she was answering the door with the tone she was using, it scared her.

"I will break this door down Quinn, open the door." Quinn got up and unlocked it. She wanted to be as far away from the girl on the other side of the door as possible when she came it.

"It's open." She finally called after she was on the other side of the bed. The door opened and a fuming Alex walked in a closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Okay, good sign she's not beating my face in, yet.

"What?" Quinn was shaking, on the inside, no matter what, she wasn't going to let her know she was scared of her.

"Stop playing stupid, and I'm not going to beat you up, so calm down" How the hell…

"Look just tell me what you're on about so I can go to sleep." She relaxed a little.

"You kissed Rachel. She told me, why did you run away?" Her voice was soft, but too soft for the way she was screaming through the door ten seconds ago.

"I. I don't know. Okay." She really didn't.

"Is she the girl you were talking about with Kurt?" Quinn knew Rachel knew, did she really tell Alex everything. "Yes she does, now answer the question."

"Okay, one get out of my head, it's creepy. Two, yes." Her voice faded from her HBIC tone to a soft whisper when she admitted it.

"Then why the hell did you run away?" The edge was back in the older girls voice.

"I told you already. I don't know."

"Yes you do. Now explain it to me so I can help you fix this."

"I'm scared okay. I don't, I don't want to fuck up the best thing in my life. She's my best friend, and I can't lose her, and that is the exactly what is going to happen if we get involved. You know it." She didn't even realize that was how she felt, but apparently she felt it.

"No, it wouldn't. Not unless you seriously fucked her over. Rae isn't like that. If you knew anything about her you would know that." That stung.

"That was below the belt. I know Rachel. Her relationship with Finn ended and now they barley talk, she wont even look Puck in the eyes anymore. I can't handle that happening between us. I need her in my life, and if that means we have to just be friends, then so be it." The blonde was crying, and Alex looked sympathetic.

"Rachel and Finn don't talk anymore because Finn wont talk to her. She tries talking to him and he ignores her. She doesn't look Puck in the eyes anymore because" She stopped, rethinking what was about to come out of her mouth. She knew Quinn had no idea what happened between them, and she was pretty positive that Rachel didn't want her to know.

"Because what Alex?" Quinn wanted, no needed, to know why, because if it was a good enough reason, maybe this could work.

"I can't tell you, it's not my place. Trust me when I say that she wont kick you out of her life, if things don't work out." Alex prayed Quinn wouldn't ask anymore questions she couldn't answer.

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure that if we don't work out she won't push me away, she wont run away kicking and screaming?"

"One, I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to you two working or not. Two, because out of the three girls Rachel has dated, all three of them are her best friends." Alex said walking over next to the blonde and pulling her into a hug. "Apologize and ask her out, she will say yes. Trust me." And with that the brunette walked out and shut the door again behind her. Quinn called Kurt after she stopped crying.

"You do realize that if you hadn't told me you'd call me back, I'd probably shoot you for calling me at 2:30 in the morning, right?" Quinn laughed.

"Thanks Kurt, I needed that, and yes, I do realize that. Sorry it's so late. I just wanted you to know that I'm just going to say screw it, and ask her out."

"Alex pep talk huh?" She smiled again.

"Yeah, but uh, I may need you to help me out with this at school, because I'm not going to hide if she says yes."

"She'll say yes Baby doll, and of course I'll help you, two conditions though girl."

"What are your conditions brethren?"

"Okay, you just made it three, let me go to sleep, call me tomorrow to let me know what happens, and never, I repeat, never call me brethren again" They both laughed and said goodnight.

After putting her phone on the charger, she took a deep breath and walked down the hall to Rachel's room. One more deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked on the door. To her surprise Alex opened the door, she smiled and turned back to Rachel.

"I'm going to fix me something to eat, you need anything Rae?" The smaller girl shook her head and Alex nodded. Walking past Quinn she whispered "Fix it." then walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Rach, can we talk?" she got nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure, close the door please." Rachel's voice was small, and Quinn knew it was because of her. Walking in and closing the door per request she stood awkwardly against the wall.

"I'm sorry I ran off after, uh, attacking you."

"Don't worry about it. I get it."

"Get what Rach?"

"You didn't want to kiss me. It's okay." Quinn was very confused now, hadn't Alex talked to her about what happened between them? "You like Santana, I get it, it's okay." Obviously not.

"I don't like Santana." _'Why can't you just tell her? Seriously, grow some balls Fabray.'_

"Then who, who were you and Kurt talking about?" It was the diva's turn to be confused.

"You." _'There you told her. Was that so hard?'_

"Wh…what?"

"I like you Rachel. Like, I _like_ like you. A lot. The girl we were talking about was you." Quinn held her breath, she told her everything, well almost.

"Me?" Rachel was shocked, happy and confused all at once. To make her point stick, Quinn walked over to the edge of the bed the diva was sitting on and pulled her into a soft but powerful kiss. She pulled back, quickly, but didn't run away. After about a minute of silence, the blonde couldn't take it.

"Say something, please." She pleaded.

"I like you too. I have for a while." The diva smiled and pulled the blonde back into a kiss, making this one last longer then the second.

"So, uh, where do we go from here? I've never done this before." Quinn asked after catching her breath.

"Well, ideally we would go on a date or two." Rachel's voice was shy again.

"Okay. Rachel, will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow maybe?" Quinn asked, smiling softly.

"I would love to, but I have plans with Alex tomorrow. Friday?" Rachel asked, kind of disappointed she couldn't go tomorrow.

"Friday is good for me." Quinn smiled and kissed the diva on the cheek. Rachel pulled Quinn into her bed to lay down, laying her head on the blonde chest.

"You have something you want to talk to me about? Something serious?" The brunette asked after about ten minutes of silence, noticing the blonde starting to fidget.

"Uh, yeah. Something Alex said to me, while she was talking some sense into me earlier. About Puck." Rachel tensed up.

"What did she say?"

"Well she didn't really say much, I was telling her that I was scared that if something between us did happen, and it didn't last, that you would push me out of you life. Like, how you and Finn don't talk unless you have to, and how you don't look at Puck in the eyes anymore. She explained that the reason you and Finn don't talk is because he is a giant douche, and she started to explain why you don't look Puck in the eyes, but she stopped and told me I'd have to ask you about it." Quinn explained not wanting her to think that her best friend had gone running her mouth, but she did want to know.

"Oh, okay, well uh, sophomore year, we dated, and it ended a week after. The night before I was leaving to go to New York for the summer, he came over, he was drunk and um."

"_Hey Rachel, you're dad let me in. He said to tell you he went to get Thai for dinner." Puck said walking into her room without knocking. Rachel had just finished getting dressed after her shower. _

"_Oh. Hi Noah. Okay thanks. So what brings you around?" She asked nervously, she didn't like when she was around him alone, in her house, in her bedroom. Not just him, anyone really. _

"_Not much just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing." He slurred._

"_Noah are you drunk?" She looked appalled._

"_Nah, baby doll, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He walked over cornering her in between her closet and the wall. His hand slid up her side, under her shirt. _

"_Noah, stop it. You're drunk and you need to leave. Now." She was scared and he could tell. _

"_Awe don't be scared baby doll, I'm gonna make you feel real good." He said before forcing his lips onto hers, grabbing her left breast roughly. She tried to push him away, and he wouldn't budge. _

"_Noah, Stop it." She was crying and shaking at this point. _

"_Awe baby what's wrong, scared to have a real man show you what you're missing with that dyke of a girlfriend?" He was biting her neck and roughly pulling at her breasts, when they heard the front door shut and Rachel's father call up the stairs. _

"_Rach, sweetheart, Where's your dad?" Puck stopped his assault on the diva and walked away from her without a word._

Rachel was crying at this point, so was Quinn, but she was beyond mad. She tightened her hold on the diva and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never knew. I am so so so sorry." She whispered in the smaller girls ear wiping the tears from her face.

"It's okay, Alex is the only person that knows, well besides you now. The next day I flew out to New York and she met me at the gate. I fell into her arms and cried, telling her everything. A couple hours later, my dad called me and told me Puck was in the hospital, he was beat up pretty bad. Alex had called her cousins in Medina, the drove over to his house and beat him up. She never did tell them why." Rachel assured her.

"Well I want to beat him up all over again." Quinn said protectively, pulling the diva closer to her.

"That won't solve anything, and the issue has already been resolved. I forgave him after 6 months of him doing nothing but apologizing and begging for forgiveness." Rachel smiled.

"It will make me feel better, no one hurts my girlfriend without my fist in their face." Quinn said, still angry, but not as much as before, the smile on the diva's face calmed her down a lot.

"Girlfriend hmm?" Rachel teased.

"Well, I was kind of, uh, hoping. You know only if you want to. I mean –" Rachel cut her off with a kiss.

"I was just kidding Quinn, calm down. I would love to be your girlfriend." Quinn smiled and relaxed, leaning over to kiss the brunette again. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Alex." Rachel laughed. Opening the door, Alex walked in with a Tomato sandwich and a pop.

"You two kiss and make up?" She asked sitting at the foot of the bed smiling.

"Yes nosy, and I told her about Puck too. I know it didn't take you that long to make a sandwich." Rachel teased.

"No, it took me that long to burn a steak, and make a sandwich." Alex said as Quinn and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, Quinn, never let her go into the kitchen by herself, it's a recipe for disaster." Rachel informed her girlfriend, who laughed harder. "No seriously, she burnt oodles and noodles in the microwave."

"One time, ONE time, and you will never let me live it down." Alex complained.

"How did you manage that?" Quinn asked through her laughter.

"I got distracted by your girlfriend here." Alex pointed.

"Oh really? How come?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"She walking in practically naked, and demanded I come back to bed." Alex laughed at Rachel blushing, and Quinn's jaw dropping.

"You decided that you HAD to have some food after, you know." Alex laughed harder. Quinn was confused and uncomfortable.

"I got hungry, geeze. You know I am a total stoner after sex." Rachel blushed harder and Quinn looked at the two brunettes like they had ten heads each.

"We dated for a while back in the day Quinn, she wasn't sleeping around."

"Oh really? That's one ex girlfriend, who are the other two?" Quinn teased after she got over the shock.

"This girl I met at the Hide-a-way, Charlie." Rachel said, hoping she wouldn't ask who the other girl was.

"And the other?" Quinn knew she was hiding something and she was very curious as to what. Rachel mumbled something into her girlfriend's shoulder and Alex smirked knowingly.

"Sorry baby, I didn't hear you." She really wanted to know now. Rachel mumbled something a little bit louder but Quinn still couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said Santana!" Rachel yelled turning a deep red and Quinn's jaw dropped, her eyes bugged out and she choked on air. Alex fell off the bed laughing, dropping her unopened pop on the floor, her sandwich still sitting on the bed.

TBC…

**:evil grin:**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are loved. **

**Until next time. **

**-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I realize that some of the things I have thrown in don't exactly add up. However, I hope this chapter will fill in the little (or big depending on how you look at them) details. Also, this will be the longest chapter, filling the smallest amount of time. The third part of chapter 4 will be up in a few hours. I just couldn't let this get much longer. =] Enjoy. **

Quinn stared in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to find her words. "Santana? Santana Lopez?" She finally found her voice.

"Yes as in your best friend from birth. Santana." Alex laughed at the faces the blonde was making. Quinn nodded and then she remembered what Santana had told her earlier that night. _'Berry has a reputation down at the Hide-a-way for breaking hearts.'_

"Quinn, it's getting late, we should go to sleep. Me and Alex have a lot of crap to fit into a couple hours." Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, she didn't want to leave the warmth that the blonde provided for her.

"Yeah, oh and Quinn, don't be at the house between 3 and 7. Seriously." Alex said as she got off the bed. "Also, I'm using your bed. You two look really comfortable, and I know how much Rae hates sleeping alone. Goodnight." With that she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend "Is that okay with you? I really don't want to leave, but if you want me to –" Rachel cut her off again with a kiss.

"It's perfect." She snuggled closer to the blonde and fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. Quinn laid holding the brunette stroking her hair lost in her thoughts, until she heard Rachel's alarm go off at 7am. She quickly shut it off and decided to wake her up a little differently.

"Rachel baby, time to wake up." She cooed in her ear. Rachel smiled at the way Quinn's breath tickled her ear and neck. She rolled over and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Thanks baby. Did you sleep well?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel's smile fell from her lips.

"I didn't fall asleep baby, I was thinking to hard. Don't be sad."

"What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"How long I've waited to kiss you, and why I was so scared to do it. How stupid I was for continuing to act like a bitch to you after I realized I liked you. And how sorry I am for it."

"Wait, how long have you known you liked me, because you haven't been a bitch to me in a year." Rachel asked confused.

"I uh, since before I got pregnant." Quinn answered blushing. Rachel gasped.

"Quinn! That was two years ago!"

"Actually it's been two and a half years ago, as of yesterday." Quinn blushed deeper. Rachel leaned in and kissed her. Quinn moaned when she felt the diva's tongue slide across her bottom lip asking for entrance, settling her hands on her girlfriend's hips, she opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. The pair pulled away reluctantly when the need for air burned their lungs, almost immediately after there was a knock at the door.

"Are you both decent?" Alex called through the door. Quinn laughed and Rachel yelled 'yea' towards the door. Alex stepped in the room smiling.

"I need a shower, so I'm stealing yours. You can use you dads yes?" Rachel nodded and Alex walked through the room and into the connecting bathroom.

"Get some sleep baby. But make sure you're out of here by 3 please." Rachel said kissing Quinn on the lips before getting up and walking out the door. Quinn laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up at 2 o'clock to Rachel's alarm going off again. She smiled and got up to turn it off. She found a note from Rachel on the nightstand next to the alarm.

_Did you know you suck your thumb in your sleep? It's quite adorable. I set the alarm for 2 so that you would be awake in time to leave before we get back. I am really happy you finally came around to tell me you liked me… See you tonight._

_Rachel._

Quinn blushed, she knew she sucked on her thumb in her sleep, but it was only when she was really happy. She got up and took a hot shower. After throwing on some sweats she checked her phone. 12 missed calls, and 7 text messages. 3 calls from Kurt. 5 from Santana. 2 from Rachel and 2 from a number she didn't recognize. She laughed and checked the one voicemail.

_Hey baby it's me. My phone died. I forgot to charge it with everything that happened last night. I'm calling you from Alex's number. Text or call this number when you wake up. _

She smiled and programmed the number into her contacts. She read her texts.

_Why'd you leave last night? –B_

_Answer the phoneeeee! –Kurt_

_Q, I dropped the car off, Keys are inside. I used the key in the birdhouse to lock the door back. –S_

_You gonna join the land of the living any time soon? -S _

_Girl it is almost noon, wake up. –Kurt_

_Call me asap. –S_

_Hey, it's Alex. Make sure your ass is out of the house by 3. I mean it._

She laughed and sent a text to Alex after changing her signature, '_Leaving now. Don't get your panties in a twist. –R.B.B.'s Baby.'_

Before she could reply to Kurt or Santana, Alex texted her back. _'One, I don't own any 'panties' I wear boxers. Two Rae said to tell you "AWE!"'_

Quinn laughed and answered Kurt's text. _I'm awake, it went fine, you at B's? –R.B.B.'s Baby_

After hitting send she called Santana.

'About time you woke your ass up."

"I wouldn't be too much of a bitch right now S. You have some explaining to do." Quinn laughed.

"Oh yeah, what explaining would that be?" Santana asked her voice less bitchy then when she answered the phone.

"Oh, I don't know, how about how you DATED Rachel." Santana gasped and Quinn laughed harder. "Santana Lopez, how red are you right now?"

"I hate you. Oh, and I'm going to kill Berry." Santana snapped softly into the phone.

"You at B's still?" Right after she asked she heard Brittany in the background asking who she was talking to. "Never mind, question answered, I'll be there in a few." Without hearing Santana's goodbye she hung up the phone, and walked down to the car. As she turned the key to start the car, her phone rang, letting her know she had a text. Opening her phone she read it smiling, _I'm glad it went well. Cute Sig. See you at Brittany's. –Kurt_

Pulling into the driveway, she noticed that, everyone was still there. Walking into the house without knocking, she heard them all joking around in the den. "Hey Stephanie, How are you?" she asked walking past her in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Quinn, I didn't hear you knock. I'm good how are you?" Stephanie asked putting a couple drinks on the counter.

"I didn't I called Santana, Brittany told me to just come in. I'm great thank you. Do you need some help?"

"Oh no sweetheart, go on to the den, I'll bring these in, in a second."

"Okay. Thank you." She said walking to the den, everyone noticed her smile brighter then usual.

'So you and Berry did the deed huh?" Santana asked loudly.

"No Santana, we didn't. But from what I hear, you did." Quinn fired back, smirking. Santana's jaw dropped. Brittany smiled.

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone S." Brittany questioned oblivious to the meaning behind Quinn's words.

"We can now B. But no details okay?" Santana said glaring at the older blonde, but speaking softly to her girlfriend.

"Okay," Brittany said back cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you outside Q. Now." Santana said walking out the back door, not giving the blonde time to negate her demand. Quinn smirked and walked out after the Latina.

"What the hell did she tell you?" Santana snapped softly after the door shut behind her.

"Uh, that you dated, and apparently you are best friends." Quinn said in a normal tone, not caring if anyone heard her.

"Keep your voice down!" Santana fired. Quinn chuckled.

"So you aren't going to deny it then. So why do you treat her like crap?" Quinn questioned softly.

"Look, our relationship was a secret, we were 15. She said it would be easier while we were dating to pretend like I hated her. She knew that my reputation could tank just by simply being nice to her, and she knew that cheering was the most important thing to me, outside of my friends. Even after we broke up, she said it would be best to keep it a secret, and for me to continue to act the way I do, for my sake. Yeah, she can be annoying, but she is the most caring person I have ever met, and if you tell anyone I said that, I'll bury you in my back yard." Santana said sitting on the swing set.

"Why did you act so surprise when she said she had tattoos?"

"Because, if I didn't, someone would have noticed, and I didn't want to have to explain why I wasn't. Okay? It's complicated, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Please?" Her voice was soft and uncertain. Quinn was shocked she had never heard any emotion other then hate and concern in the Latina's voice before. She nodded.

"One more question, and I'll drop it." Quinn said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Alex said you were one of her best friends, how is that possible, when everyone thinks you hate her guts?" she was nervous, and wasn't sure why.

"Look like I said it's complicated, but I don't hate her. She was my first, and we've been really close ever since. Yeah, I'm one of her best friends; she's one of mine too. She knows things about me I couldn't tell you, and couldn't explain right to tell B. It's just been easier for us both to act like we do." Santana said, no point in lying right.

"Okay. Can we go back in now?" Santana nodded, but the blonde's phone rang looking at the caller ID she smiled.

"Hey there beautiful." Quinn said into the phone.

"Hey yourself. I just wanted you to know we got back. Where are you?"

"Back at Britt's. Everyone but Kurt stayed the night; they should be heading out soon. What time can I come home again?"

"Alex thinks we'll be done by seven, and even though I have my doubts. I miss you, so be home at 7 please." Quinn smiled

"I miss you too baby. I'll be home at 7."

"Good. I'll see you then, Alex is yelling at me to help her." She could hear the laughter in her girlfriend's voice.

"Okay baby, have fun."

"Bye Quinn."

"Wait, uh, I wanted to make sure it's okay with you that I told Kurt about us."

"That's fine baby, I wouldn't mind if you told everyone honestly. But that's up to you."

"I don't want to hide Rach, I have been hiding for way too long."

"Okay baby, I really got to go though, Alex might explode if I don't go help her soon."

"Okay, bye Rach." Hanging up the phone and walking back in the house with a stupid smile on her face, Quinn felt that all eyes were on her. "What?"

"Are you and Rachel like, dating now or something?" Tina asked first.

"Yeah, we are. Is that a problem?" Quinn asked venomously. Tina shook her head quickly.

"No girl, we just wanted to know, that's all. If your happy then were happy for you." Mercedes said smiling.

"Oh. Good."

The rest of the night went by smoothly, and when 6:50 rolled around, she quickly said goodbye to everyone and ran to her car, she timed it on the way there it took 10 minutes to get there, so she knew exactly when she could leave to be home by 7. When she walked through the door she heard a guitar playing from the attic. She walked up the extra two flights of stairs and saw that the door was open, and Alex was holding a guitar playing around with a tuner, and Rachel was playing with a set of drums and a computer.

"You ready Rae?" Alex asked setting down the tuner.

"Yeah one second." She fiddled with the computer a little bit more. "Okay, lets do this shit." Rachel smiled.

The computer played a long note, before Alex started playing several slow cords. Quinn wasn't sure if she was supposed to be seeing this, or hearing it, but she couldn't pull her eye's away. After a few seconds of playing Rachel started singing softly, but with a lot of passion

_They tried their best to drag Him out  
Of a courthouse down in Montgomery  
Now they want to kick Him out of school  
And take Him off our money  
They can take those words off of paper and stone  
But He ain't gone, no_

Quinn couldn't force her eyes away from Rachel, and the power she heard in those words, to hear Liam walking up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little bit. Liam put his finger up to his mouth to tell her to hush.

_He ain't the leavin' kind  
He'd never walk away  
Even from those who don't believe  
And wanna leave Him behind  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
_

Quinn could feel her eyes burning, she tried so hard not to cry. Liam pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

_She stayed mad at him for a lot of years  
For taking her husband  
Started losing her faith and thinking that  
Her life meant nothin  
But when she looks at those kids  
She raised all by herself  
She knows she had some help  
Yeah she knows  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
He'd never walk away  
Even from those who don't believe  
And wanna leave Him behind  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
No matter what you do  
No matter where you go He's  
Always right there  
With you  
_

Liam leaned down and kissed Quinn's forehead, "They play that song, almost every time they are here together." She just nodded keeping her gaze on her girlfriend.

_Even from those who don't believe  
And wanna leave Him behind  
He ain't the leavin' kind_

Alex dove into a guitar solo, and Rachel stood smiling watching her friend's impromptu performance. She glanced at the door and noticed that her girlfriend and her dad were standing there, watching them. Quinn looked like she had been crying, and her daddy looked proud. She walked over to the computer and hit pause, before walking quickly to her girlfriend's side.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked the blonde pulling her into a strong hug. Quinn smiled,

"Well, it is 7:06. You told me to be here at 7, and I was. So just that song, if there were any before it you were worried about." Liam smiled.

"You were great girls, and you know how much I love hearing you two play together, but dinner is ready." Alex jumped up, and ran down the stairs at the thought of food. They all laughed and Rachel turned to her daddy,

"Give us a minute please?" Liam nodded and walked back downstairs. Quinn turned to Rachel who looked like she was trying to say something, but didn't know the words to make it come out.

"Just say whatever it is baby, the way it sounds best in your head."

"I have wanted to play that song for you, for a long time. You haven't worn your cross since everything with Beth happened, and it really hurts because I know how much it all used to mean to you. I've just wanted to tell you that just because your parents drilled some things into your head from day 1, it doesn't mean they are true. He is going to love you no matter what." Quinn smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I loved hearing you sing it, and I have a few questions for you but let's go down to dinner before Alex eats everything, and we can talk later about it okay?" Rachel giggled and nodded walking down to the dining room holding her girlfriend's hand.

"Ah, so the lovely couple has finally decided to grace us with their presence." Alex laughed, and Rachel's fathers eyed the two girls suspiciously, before her daddy stuck his hand out.

"You owe me 20 bucks dear." He said sweetly, smirking. Rachel's jaw fell slightly.

"You BET on this?" She practically screamed moving her hand between herself and Quinn.

"Your dad here," Liam said pointing to his husband "believed it would take you two, moving out and going to college to admit your feelings to each other. I didn't think it would take that long, so after weeks of arguing about it, we made a bet. If you two got together before the end of your senior year, then he owes me twenty bucks, and a months worth of laundry duty. If it took longer then that, I would owe him twenty, and a months worth of kitchen duty. I think it was a fair trade."

"How… How long ago was this?" Rachel asked confused.

"Uh, the week after Quinn moved in." Rachel and Quinn's mouths dropped.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked shyly.

"The way you watched her butt when she walked away, they way your face lit up when she walked into the room, the oh-so-adorable way you got jealous when she went out without you." Liam said smiling.

"Or the way Rach tried to find as many ways as possible for you two to spend as much time together as possible, or the way she went out of her way to make you smile the few months after Beth was born, or while you were pregnant how she would leave at 2 am just to get you what ever it was you were craving that day, that we didn't have in the house. Oh and my personal favorite, the way she used to walk around when you weren't here and talk to herself about how she needed to, and I quote, 'just fucking tell her'." James laughed along with Alex and Liam as Rachel and Quinn blushed sitting down next to each other.

"So may I ask when this happened between the two of you?" Liam asked before shoving a fork full of potato in his mouth.

"Last night." Quinn answered smiling, squeezing the diva's hand slightly.

"Ah okay, well we have some ground rules." Rachel groaned interrupting James. "Now, now Rach, you haven't even heard them, so why are you so displeased?"

"No PDA at dinner, or during family game night, pet names are to be used when not around you two, and my least favorite, doors must be open at all time when we are in a room together. Did I miss any?" Rachel said with her eyes locked on Quinn. James shook his head.

"No, but you added one. We have come to the agreement that you are old enough to know when you are ready. So the open door policy will not be enforced." Rachel smiled brightly. "However, we would appreciate it if you do decide you are ready for that commitment that we are not in the house." Quinn blushed and nodded.

"So Rae, I'm wondering a little how you knew those were going to be the rules you dad was talking about?" Alex asked.

"Because Alex, they were the same rules I was given when we were dating, and when me and Santana were dating." Rachel said with a bit of an attitude in her voice. "Now can we please discuss something else, or eat in silence, I don't want to talk about this."

Without answering her question Liam turned to Alex, "How's Barbie doing Alex?"

"She's doing good, she started school this year, she's done really well so far." Alex answered with a soft, sad smile. Quinn was looking between Rachel, Alex and Liam with a look of confusion written clearly on her face.

"That's good dear, I'm glad to hear it." Liam said realizing that Quinn didn't know what they were talking about, trying to find a way to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little, no a lot lost, who's Barbie?" Quinn asked.

"Twelve mice run wild through the field before one man notices they have escaped." Rachel said quickly before Alex could answer.

"No Rae, it's okay. I trust her." She said before turning to the confused blonde. "Barbie, short for Barbara, is my daughter." Alex said proudly, as Quinn's mouth fell to the table.

**Reviews are loved an appreciated. =]**

**-T **


	6. Chapter 6

"I apologize Alex; I hadn't realized she didn't know." Liam said softly.

"It's okay Liam, it was bound to come out anyway." Alex said with a smile, before turning back to Quinn. "Say something please. You're making me nervous." Quinn closed her mouth and swallowed before speaking.

"I. I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Well, that's not something you hear everyday, so I get it." Alex said understandingly pulling out her wallet from her back pocket, handing James a picture.

"Wow, Alex she has gotten so big. She looks just like you." He said beaming, handing the picture to Liam, who nodded in agreement. Rachel took the picture, looking it over, before she let one tear run down her face.

"She misses you three, she tells me every time she talks to me. My aunt is coming into town for the funeral, if you guys want to see her." They all nodded quickly, before Quinn stood up and walked away.

"Quinn, where are you going?" Rachel asked quickly standing up to follow her. Alex put her hand out.

"I'll go talk to her. You finish eating." Before Rachel could argue with her, Alex took off up the stairs, knocking on Quinn's bedroom door, and opening it before she could be told to go away. She saw the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed holding a picture, crying softly.

"How old is she?" Quinn asked not looking up, knowing who it was.

"She'll be seven this coming February." Alex said walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Seven?" Quinn asked surprised looking over to the brunette.

"Yeah, I had her when I was 12. She was almost 2 months early." Her voice cracked as she let her emotions get the better of her.

"Oh. That's. You were really young." She said turning her gaze back to the picture she was holding.

"I was raped." Alex said softly.

"Oh god, Alex, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It turned out to be a really good thing, and I know, how could something so horrible be considered anything remotely good. But it made me the person I am today, and I am fairly sure that if it hadn't happened to me, I would either be in a ton of really deep shit, or I would be dead." Alex explained trying to control her breathing. "Why did you run away from the table, Rae is really worried about you."

"I miss Beth. I hate having to wonder if I did the right thing. I mean look at you, you were way younger then I was, and you have apparently done an amazing job as a mother. I took the easy way out, and sometimes I really hate myself for it." Quinn said shaking her head. Alex stared at the blonde for a second before laughing.

"I'm not raising her, my Aunt is. She still thinks I'm just her cousin. No one talks about it when she is around. I'll tell her eventually, but she is too young to understand, and she will be for a while. You did the right thing with Beth. Not many people have the courage to do what you did, and from what I understand, you'll get to have the same relation ship with her as I do with Barbie. She's going to grow up knowing who you are, and when she finds out the truth, she's going to know you didn't just throw her into the first willing person's life, and run away. Once you tell her she might be a little shell shocked, and she might pull away from you, but it's only because she's going to realize everything she's known up until that point, was in one way or another a lie, but she will get over it, and realize that you did what was best for her." Alex said putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled.

"Thank you. I've never really thought about it like that before." Quinn said hugging Alex. "I should probably talk to Rach before she has a cow." Alex laughed and nodded, before standing and walking to the door.

"RAE!" Alex screamed out the door, smiling when she hears her best friend running up the stairs. "I'll leave you two to talk." She said turning to Quinn when Rachel was within hearing distance. Rachel walks in and hugs Alex before she gently pushed her out and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Baby, what was that about?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn pulled Rachel between her legs and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, I just got to thinking about Beth, and I miss understood what was being said. I just couldn't stop my doubts about what I chose to do, from coming back to me. I really thought I made a mistake, I mean, if Alex could do it why couldn't I? Then she explained everything, and made a lot of sense. I'm okay now, I promise." Quinn said quickly looking into the diva's eyes.

"Baby, why didn't you ever come to me about your doubts? I mean I knew you were upset about it, but I didn't think it was still a concern." Rachel asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to depress you. Trust me, it's all okay now, and if I get upset about it again, you'll be the first person I turn to okay?" Quinn said smiling.

"Good. I don't like seeing you upset." Rachel said smiling. Alex popped her head in the room.

"Me and your dads are going for ice cream. Do you want anything?"

"A pint of Peach Cobbler, and" Rachel looked at Quinn to see if she wanted anything.

"I'm good thank you." Quinn said politely.

"And a pint of Mint chocolate chip, the green kind, not the white." Rachel said rolling her eyes, knowing Quinn was only saying no because she still hadn't gotten used to her fathers spending money on her.

"Yes ma'am." Alex said leaving the room quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Because I know it's your favorite, and you really have to get used to them buying stuff for you, they aren't going to stop now that were together." Rachel said seriously.

"I'm still not comfortable with it. I don't like that they won't let me get a job to help out." Quinn said just as seriously.

"Well get used to it, because they aren't going to stop, and they aren't going to allow you to get a job until you are at least a junior in college." Quinn gasped.

"No, I'm getting a job. They can't stop me, and I refuse to allow them to pay for anything else after I turn 18." Quinn protested, and Rachel just laughed.

"Quinn, baby, I don't know if you remember the conversation my dads had with you when they found out you parents weren't going to let you move back in after you had Beth, but you must know I get my stubbornness from my daddy, and he **will not** allow you to get a job, or pay for anything. Trust me." Quinn nodded, she knew better then to argue with the Berry's, especially Rachel.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked nervously.

"You can ask me anything baby." Rachel reassured her.

"How come you were so animate about keeping your relationship with Santana a secret, but you don't care if everyone knows about us?" She asked keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her. She heard Rachel sigh and immediately regretted the question.

"You want the whole truth or just half of it?" Rachel asked, cupping the bottom of Quinn's face to lift her gaze from the floor to meet her eyes.

"I want the truth, all of it." Quinn said seriously.

"Because I knew where my relationship with Santana would go, and I knew _how_ it would end, more specifically I knew that it _would_ end." She said putting emphasis on key words. "She didn't love me and I didn't love her. We were enemies then girlfriends, we didn't know what made each other tick, we didn't know how to handle each other. All we knew was that we kind of liked each other, and we jumped head first into something we weren't ready for. I knew that from the beginning. But I know you Quinn, I know that if you walk away slowly from a situation that you want to be left alone, with your thoughts, and you will come to me when you are ready. I know that if you run away crying, I should follow you, but just sit and let you get everything out of your system before pushing the subject. I know that sometimes I am not the person you need to talk to. I know that if I were to walk in on you singing, to leave, unless you ask me to stay, because you don't like being in the spot light, when it comes to music. You put everything into your singing, and you don't like when people around you can read you like a book. Also I know you don't think you are very good at it, which by the way, your voice is amazing. I know how to say things that you need to hear to you without upsetting you." Rachel said looking directly into Quinn's eyes. Quinn was crying, and she leaned up to kiss Rachel passionately. Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth, she used this as an excuse to deepen the kiss. Rachel moaned and fought her for dominance in the kiss. Eventually the burning in her lungs made Rachel pull away slightly smiling. "As much as I loved that, can I ask what that was for?"

"Just something you said, made me want to kiss you senseless." Quinn laughed.

"And what was it that I said, so I can make sure to say it as often as possible." Rachel asked slightly confused. Quinn pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out." Quinn smiled when she heard Rachel moan softly.

"Please tell me." Rachel whispered holding onto her girlfriend's shoulders so her knees didn't give out on her.

Quinn leaned back and looked into Rachel's eyes and seriously said "You implied you love me."

"Would it be too soon to tell you I do?" She asked quizzically, studding the blonde's body language and emotions written clearly in her eyes.

"No, because I love you too. I have for a while." Quinn said seriously, smiling.

"That's good to know." The diva smiled and sat on Quinn's lap. Quinn wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"Can we skip the ice cream? I'm way too comfortable to move."

"Sure baby, what ever you want it fine with me. I uh, have a question for you." Rachel said nervously.

"What's that love?"

"I know you don't really know her too well, and I know you don't know her dad at all, but uh, would you please uh," Quinn cut her off with a kiss.

"Yes I'll go with you to Alex's dad's funeral this weekend." Quinn smiled reassuringly. Rachel kissed her again.

"Thank you. I just don't think I could go without you for emotional support."

"Don't thank me. It isn't necessary. I was going to go weather you asked me to or not." Quinn pushed gently on Rachel's legs silently asking her to stand up, when she did, Quinn moved back further on the bed, laying down against her head board. Rachel smiled and laid down next to her, resting her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn pulled her closer, and ran one hand through the diva's hair.

Twenty minutes later, Alex knocked softly on the partially open door, popping her head back into the room, to see the couple fast asleep. Rachel's head was lying on the blonde's shoulder, with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Quinn was holding the diva with one arm on her back, the other bent slightly, with her thumb in her mouth. Alex smiled softly, walking quietly into the room, and gently put a blanket around the couple, only after taking a picture on her phone. After walking out of the room, turning of the light and closing the door as quietly as possible, she walked down stairs to show them the picture.

"Awe, they look so adorable, send that to me will you please?" Liam asked smiling, Alex nodded.

"Of course, I will. I will see you two tomorrow after school. I need to get home though." Alex smiled.

"Uh, no ma'am. You will not be going back to that house alone. Not this late. Go stay in Rachel's room, you can drive home tomorrow morning, after breakfast." James protested.

"You guys are too good to me, you know that right?" Alex smiled.

"Only what you deserve, we will talk about moving you in later. Goodnight." Liam said before he and James quickly left to their bed room. Alex laughed shaking her head before making sure the doors were locked, and all the lights were off before heading up to Rachel's room. After shutting the door, she heard Rachel's phone beep, letting her know she had a text message. Opening the, she read the text. '_I miss you Rach, call me soon please. –C' _

**Hopefully, this will hold you guys over for a few days. My muse has decided that I need a break. When she returns I will post as soon as possible. Reviews are welcomed as always. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Also, and ideas criticism and or encouragement you may have, will truly be appreciated. **

**-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Muse graced me with her presence again, and this is what came of it. I have no idea where all of this came from, but I think I like it. Hope you do too.**

Quinn woke up to her alarm beeping loudly; groaning she attempted to roll over, but felt her left side was numb. Looking over she smiled, noticing the brunette laying on her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Rach, baby, it time to get up." She said softly into the diva's hair.

"No, ten more minutes." Was her groggy reply. Laughing, Quinn nudged her girlfriend,

"Then you are at least going to have to move over so I can turn the alarm off baby." Not moving, Rachel swung her arm behind her, slamming her hand down on the top of the alarm clock, effectively shutting it off.

"Go back to sleep."

"I want to baby, trust me, but we have school to get to. Alex, myself, and you need a shower, I'll wake you up when I get out, how about that?" Quinn said smiling.

Rachel sat up and looked into the blonde's eyes. "If I didn't know any better Fabray, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." Quinn gasped and shook her head.

"Never." Rachel smiled.

"Good answer. Now go shower, so I can get some more sleep. Oh, and Alex is driving me to school today, we have to stop by her house for some last minute things, but I promise I will see you in Glee. I would say lunch but you have Cheerio's practice." Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel quickly before getting up and into the shower. After her shower Quinn got dressed and woke Rachel up again.

"Baby, I have to go, you have to get up. Alex is in your shower, she said to make sure you are up before I leave." Rachel smiled and nodded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm up. I hate when we have breaks in the middle of the week. It's so stupid, why not just give us Monday off, and start the week on Tuesday?" Rachel asked shaking her head.

"I don't know baby, but I'm late." Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn in for a kiss. "I love you, and I will see you in Glee."

"I love you too, now go before I make you crawl back in this bed with me." Rachel smiled pushing her girlfriend out of the door. Alex got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she really needed to get home and find some proper clothes. Walking into the bedroom she saw Rachel grabbing her backpack from the corner.

"Hey Rae, I need to swing by my house and pick up some clothes, oh and we need to talk." Alex said seriously. Rachel turned to look at her best friend.

"Talk about what Al?"

"Charlie." She said simply. Rachel looked more confused. So Alex decided to answer the unasked question. "She texted you yesterday, while you and Quinn were talking. She "misses you" and wants you to call her soon." Alex said using air quotes. Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes, grabbing her cell phone from off the charger.

"Thanks for charging this." Alex nodded, and Rachel called Charlie putting the call on speaker phone.

_Hey baby. I'm glad you called. _

"Look Charlie. One I am not your baby. Two you can't keep doing this. Three I am in a relationship and I don't appreciate you doing this crap over and over again."

_Baby, you know I love you. You can't say you don't love me too, I know you do._

"No Charlotte, I do not love you, and frankly I am sick of this. Lose my number, quickly."

_Now why would I do that, you know you can't resist me._

Alex grabbed the phone from Rachel quickly. "Look here you little bitch, stay the fuck away from Rachel, got it. Lose the number or we'll get it changed. You're choice. Oh and Go to hell." After she said her piece Alex closed the phone and handed it back to the diva. "Let's go, I need to change. Sorry if I'm being snappy, I really hate her. I get your friends with her or whatever; just I don't like her, at all."

"We aren't friends, and that's her fault. Let's just go get your stuff, so I can get this exciting day over with." Rachel said in the same bitchy attitude Alex was using with her.

The car ride was silent, but a comfortable silent. Rachel had a bunch of different thoughts running threw her mind as to how the day, and her new look would go over, and Alex just wanted to be back in bed. After changing into some baggy jeans and black shirt that read 'If only closed minds came with closed mouths' and some black Vans, Alex jumped back into the car, and sped off to school. They had made it into class with 45 seconds to spare before the late bell rang.

By the time lunch had rolled around, there were rumors floating around about another new girl, at McKinley and Kurt, being the gossip queen he was, needed some form of evidence. So sitting at the Glee table, he, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt sat talking about the parts of the rumors they heard.

"They said she had a tattoo, she was wicked hot, and was a brunette." Artie said looking around to see if he could pick her out of the crowd.

"I heard she has a piercing, and a tattoo, mad hot, and blonde." Matt said from the end of the table.

"How come there's all these new people, and we never seem to know who they are 'til Glee?" Mercedes asked more to herself then to the group.

"Ah 'Cedes babe you are a genius, we will just wait 'til Glee this afternoon, it worked with Alex, maybe it will work here too." Kurt said and they all nodded in agreement, as the bell sounded letting everyone know it was time to get to class. By the time Glee had rolled around, everyone, except Santana and Brittany, were way too excited about being there, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina, to see if the waiting had paid off. Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck were waiting to see if this girl did show up, if she really was as hot as the rumors made her out to be, and Quinn because she hadn't seen her girlfriend all day, and she really wanted to be around her. When Mr. Shuster walked in they all were looking around nervously, wondering where their captain and Alex were at.

"Where are Rachel and Alex?" Mr. Shuester asked aloud, just as Alex walked in.

"Rae is in Mr. Figgin's office." She stated bluntly as she sat down next to Quinn, who looked worried.

"Why?" The director asked confused.

"You know why Uncle Will." Alex said simply and he nodded, the rest of the club looked at the two relatives confused.

"Well we don't and I think I speak for everyone when I ask why Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes is in trouble." Kurt said with a bit of an attitude. Alex shook her head, and ignored him.

"Look, guy it doesn't matter, she's not in trouble, that's all you need to know." He was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door. Everyone's head turned to see a tall blonde in a green softball t-shirt at the door. Before the girl could say anything Alex and Santana were out of their seats walking quickly to get the blonde out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here Charlie?" Santana spat once they were down the hall.

"I need to talk to Rachel, San. I need to prove to her I still love her." She said trying to walk past the duo when she saw Rachel walking down the opposite end of the hall. "Rach!" she screamed and the diva stopped in her tracks. "Can we talk? Please?"

"Charlie I have nothing to say to you, please leave." Rachel said, trying to find a way out of this situation, which her gut was telling her was going to end very very badly. Charlie shook her head.

"No I need to talk to you." She said simply, as Quinn walked out into the hallway after hearing her girlfriend's name called.

"Look Charlie, I have nothing to say to you, and I am late, so please just go away, and leave me alone. I told you already-" She was cut off by Charlie's lips on hers. Santana and Alex saw Quinn standing in the doorway of the choir room, watching what was going on. Rachel pulled back and smacked the girl in the face.

When Alex saw the petrified look in Rachel's eyes and the softball players fist clench at her side, she sprinted towards the pair and stepped in between them, facing the blonde. "Go the fuck home Charlotte." Alex whispered demandingly.

Charlie stalked off and Rachel's gaze fell on Quinn, she swore that her heart stopped beating. "Quinn!"

Quinn wasn't sure what to say, until she heard the panic in Rachel's voice. "Baby, I saw what happened, all of it. I'm not mad, well, not at you. Okay? You're okay. We're okay." She reassured. Rachel smiled glad that Quinn didn't miss much of the altercation. She was glad that she didn't have to try and explain what happened. When Santana was standing next to them, they all walked back into the room. Before they could sit back down, Quinn noticed everyone was staring at them.

"What the hell guys?" Quinn spat furiously at them.

"Uh, have you seen what your girl is wearing?" Kurt asked not taking his eyes off the diva. Quinn tilted her head in confusion, but looked down to see what he was talking about. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth grew dry. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that could have been painted on; her black baby doll shirt was hugging her chest like a man would hang on to the edge of a cliff he had fallen off of.

"Close your mouths you perverts." Alex said.

"You look good Berry, you should try dressing like that more often." Kurt said sincerely.

"Kurt, Rae always looks good; you just never looked past the fake persona she handed you." Alex said simply sitting down waiting on her uncle to start what ever it is that they were doing today. After everyone settled down, Mr. Shuester looked at the group before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Alright guys, now I know you are all wondering what this weeks assignment is gonna be, but there isn't one. I'm not going to be here the rest of the week. I have to go to New York, and I won't be back until Friday night." He was looking directly at Alex, silently asking if she wanted to come with him, she just shook her head and looked at the ground. "As you are aware, I've had a family emergency come up recently, and I have to solidify some last minute details before Saturday morning. So I'm asking you as a group, do you want me to ask Ms. Pillsbury to sit with you, while you hold our rehearsals or do you just want to go without until Monday?" Everyone expected Rachel to demand that they hold rehearsals or something, so when she simply shrugged, they all were surprised. Something was wrong.

"We need to have rehearsals." Santana demanded. The boys looked at her like she was crazy, but Quinn and Brittany nodded with her.

"S is right, we have to have practice, or else Coach will demand 3-a-days and I for one can not handle that." Quinn agreed. Kurt and Mercedes smiled apologetically and agreed to hold practice.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Emma, but first, Rachel I need to talk to you, in the hallway." She stood up and walked into the hallway silently.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked pointing at the door that had just shut behind Rachel and the Spanish teacher.

"I don't know she seemed okay this morning, but we don't have any classes together, and we had Cheerio's practice at lunch so I didn't get to talk to her then. Alex was she okay last period?" Quinn asked turning to look at her girlfriend's best friend.

"She, uh, yeah she's okay." Alex half smiled, knowing the turn in Rachel's demeanor happened the second she slapped Charlie.

"You are one hell of a shitty liar Alex, what the fuck happened?" Santana growled. Kurt had to do a double take, was that really Santana Lopez, concerned for Rachel Berry?

Alex closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, and Santana could see she was trying really hard not to hall off and punch someone. "Alex, come on, what happened." Alex looked up at Santana backed up in fear at the murderous look in the brunette's eyes.

"You'll have to talk to her about it, okay. I can't tell you. It's not my place. Just drop it please." Alex got up and left without another word, and Santana's expression, while lost in her thoughts, changed from one of confusion, to one of pure rage. Everyone in the room looked extremely terrified, as she stalked out of the room, turning down the hall in the direction of the parking lot. Quinn couldn't figure out what just happened, but before she could think about it, Rachel walked back into the room and smiled at her weakly.

"You ready to go home Quinn?" Quinn nodded, standing up to grab her girlfriends hand and interlacing their fingers.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurt asked after the couple left the room.

"I don't know, but I think Santana might have very well lost her mind. Since when is she concerned for the well being of Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asked more to Kurt then to the rest of the room.

"Since Freshman year." Brittany answered the question anyway. Everyone in the room turned to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Kurt asked knowing the blonde may be a little slow, but she knew Santana, so maybe she knew something they didn't.

"Rachel and S are best friends." Mercedes laughed, until she saw that the blonde was serious.

"Seriously Brittany?" The soul singer asked disbelievingly. The blonde just nodded happily.

"She treats Rachel like crap!" Kurt said, needing some answers.

"Rachel told her too." Mercedes shook her head.

"Why would Rachel tell her to do that?"

"Because it would be bad for Santana to be nice to her." Brittany shrugged. "I gotta go feed my duck. Bye guys!" She said happily before skipping out the door.

When Rachel pulled out of the parking lot, and turned in the direction away from the house, Quinn knew something was wrong.

"Baby, where are we going?" She asked carefully. "The park" was the only answer she received.

"Uh, okay." The blonde was still confused, but she knew better then to push right now.

"I need to talk to you, and I don't want to be at my house when I do." Quinn nodded knowing that was the only explanation she was going to get. After getting to the park, and walking hand in hand to the benches in the middle of the abandoned park, Rachel sits down on top of the table, facing her still standing girlfriend. Quinn just stands there and waits patiently, knowing that whatever Rachel needed to talk about, wasn't going to come out easily. A few short minutes and Quinn hears Rachel sigh, and she starts.

"I met Charlie few weeks before all that crap with Jessie happened. She was the only person I could talk face to face with about the crap he put me through. She would ask one question, and then would listen as I droned on for hours answering that one question. I talked to Alex about it a little, but she had a lot going on too, so whenever we did talk, it was a little bit of her drama, a little bit of my drama, and a lot about how we needed summer to come along so we could escape. So I turned to Charlie for a lot of comfort. He had Vocal Adrenaline egg me because I 'hurt' him, when I told him I never actually wanted to date him. Anyway, after a while, we got really close, and we started dating." Rachel had to stop to control her emotions. "Remember when I went on that vacation a month or so after you moved in over Christmas Vacation?" She asked looking up at Quinn for the first time since she started speaking. When Quinn nodded, she continued. "I was in the hospital. After that, I broke up with her, well, Alex told her that if she came near me, she would kill her. She apologized, and eventually I agreed to stay friends. Every time I am near her, I clam up, and I see myself back in the hospital, and instead of getting angry, I get scared." Quinn was seething, she was just standing 10 feet from a girl that had completely broken the girl she loved, and she didn't do anything. She was just about to say something to attempt to comfort the diva, when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Santana stormed off towards Charlie. "Baby, I'm sorry this is going to sound really insensitive, and I promise I will explain later but we have to go. Now." At the urgency she heard in Quinn's voice, she nodded and walked with the blonde hand in hand.

"Quinn, I don't know where were going, so I think it would be easier for you to drive." Quinn shook her head.

"You know where we are going."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Charlie's house." Quinn said simply getting into the car.

"Quinn no, I will not take you there for you to beat her up." Rachel said through the open car door.

"We aren't going there for me to beat her up, we are going to stop Santana from killing her."

"I never told Santana any of that." Rachel said confused.

"Yeah, but your attitude after Charlie left, and the look in Alex's eyes after Santana questioned her about your attitude, she put it together, and since you and Santana were already friends then, I'm sure she knows where Charlie lives." Rachel jumped in the driver's seat and once she got on the highway, she took off like a bat out of hell.

"Rach, you are scaring me, please slow down." Quinn pleaded.

"I'm sorry I am scaring you, but if Santana is as mad as you say she is, she is already waiting at Charlie's house, waiting on her to come home. She probably made the 45 minute drive in 10, and seeing that all this took place more then a half hour ago, we have less then 15 minutes to get there." Rachel reasoned and Quinn nodded.

When they arrived at the house, there were already two cop cars parked in the street, and Quinn started to panic. However when they got out, they noticed Santana standing in front of the house across the street talking to the police officers, and Charlie's car nowhere in sight. "Santana, what is going on?" Rachel asked softly.

"Ma'am, are you Charlotte Harrison?" The taller of the two offices questioned her.

"No sir, that is." Santana nodded to the blonde pulling into the driveway of her house. The officers walked away towards the blonde's house and Rachel turned to Santana.

"What's going on?" Santana bit her lip and pulled the diva into a hug.

"You're going to be pissed at me, but I figured this was better then spending the rest of my life in jail for murder." Rachel looked confused before she noticed the Latina nod her head in the direction of the officer's cars, turning to look at what was going on, she saw Charlie in handcuffs being put in the back of the car. "She can't keep getting away with it." Santana said seriously.

"What did you do San?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I called James, and got some really good advice, and I decided to take it." Quinn looked on confused.

"I'm not following here guys, what's going on?" Santana turned to the blonde.

"I'm taking her to court. For domestic abuse." Santana explained.

"She, no. Santana you, please tell me you didn't." Rachel stuttered. Santana looked at the ground.

"I didn't listen when Alex said to stay away from her. She hit me once, and I left. I didn't realize she was the reason you were in the hospital until after Mr. Shue took you out to talk in the hallway, and Alex gave me this look that said she needed to get out before she killed someone. I'm really sorry Barb. I didn't, I never meant. I'm really sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Quinn was shocked to see the connection that the two girls in front of her held. She had never seen Santana so, hurt.

"Did you just call her Barb?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject, seeing this side of Santana really made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Nickname." Santana explained. "By the way, I think our cover is blown." Santana said smiling slightly.

"Why do you think that?" Rachel asked.

"Well I kind of went all ape shit protective on you today, and I think B told them about us being friends when they started asking questions after I left." Rachel nodded, smiling.

"It's okay if you want to keep up appearances San. I've told you that before, I really understand the hierarchy, and its importance. I told Quinn the same thing."

"If Quinn is going to be public with you, I can too. You're my best friend Barb, I shouldn't have been so selfish, and I should have considered your feelings from the beginning." Santana looked at Quinn before continuing. "You are one lucky chick, you know that right?"

"I know, and don't worry; I've got your back. I know you've got mine." Quinn assured her, Santana laughed.

"I don't really have to watch you back, Rachel has got that covered." Rachel laughed at the confused look on Quinn's face.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can hold my own darling."

"You should have seen what she did when my dad flipped out after I told him I was a lesbian. I swear I have never seen him look so afraid in my life." Santana laughed. Rachel was going to say something when she heard her phone go off in her pocket.

She answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

_Rachel where the hell are you? I can't get a hold of Santana, and I think she went to kill Charlie!_

"Chill out Al, I'm with Santana now, and she didn't kill Charlotte. She got her arrested." Rachel laughed into the phone.

_What? _

"We're on our way home. We'll explain everything when we get back. Are you at my house?"

_Yeah, I'm gonna let myself in, that okay?_

"You have your own key for a reason Alex, we'll be home in a little bit."

_Okay, you guys hungry? I'm starving._

Rachel looked at Quinn and Santana "You hungry?" Quinn shook her head and Santana nodded quickly. "Make something for you and San. Me and Quinn aren't hungry."

_Okay, drive safe. _

"Bye Alex see you soon." Rachel hung up and the girls walked to their cars.

"I have to go pick up B that okay?" Santana asked.

"San, stop asking, you know you are both welcome to the house when ever. Especially now that Quinn knows. Okay." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Sure, see you in a little." Santana said getting in her car and speeding off.

The drive back to Lima was quite, but comfortable, until Quinn decided she couldn't take not having the answers she wanted.

"So, Santana dated Charlie after you two broke up?"

"She never told me, or I would have stopped her." Rachel said not taking her eyes off the road.

"And you Santana and Alex are really good friends?" Rachel nodded.

"But Alex said you were best friends with all your ex girlfriends." Quinn said, leaving the question unasked, knowing Rachel would get the point.

"I was trying to be friends with Charlie, she always wanted more. I am not even sure why I dated her. I guess it was just because she was there and I couldn't get the guts to tell you how I felt, and it was easier to be with someone else, then risk what little friendship we had at the time by telling you I liked you." Quinn nodded, then another question popped in her head that she hadn't really given much thought about until then.

"Why did you date Jesse?"

"He was good for the club, and everyone in the club, except Santana, expected me to date him. Well," she paused "not exactly him, but someone like him. I wasn't ready to come out and have one more thing thrown in my face on a daily basis." Rachel still hadn't looked away from the road, not even for a second. When they pulled into the driveway, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and smiled, before walking into the house. Santana, Brittany and Alex were already lounging in the living room, more engrossed in their food then the couple who just walked in the door.

"Hey guys." Rachel said plopping down in the recliner pulling Quinn into her lap.

"Hey Rach! Are you okay? You were a little sad in Glee. I don't like when you are sad." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Yeah Britt, I'm fine now." Rachel answered smiling.

"Good. You're daddy told me and Santana we have to stay until he gets back. Do you know why?" the blonde asked confused.

"Uh, no, that's weird." Rachel said looking at Alex who was smirking. "Alex. Why did my father tell them they had to stay?"

"Because they have some news, and the whole family has to be here when they tell us. Before you give me the third degree, no I don't know what the news is, I will be finding out with you."

"You are lying to me, and you know it. So tell me." Alex shook her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides, you and Santana have a lot of explaining to do. So why did Charlie get arrested?" Brittany frowned.

"I do not like that girl." Everyone laughed, and Brittany shook her head. "Seriously, I want her to go to hell." Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head, Brittany doesn't do violence. Ever.

"I don't hide anything from B. She knows what happened. She has known for a while." Santana explained.

"How come you never told us Britt? We could have handled her." Alex asked from the couch.

"Because Santana asked me not to, and if Santana had her reason for not wanting you to know, then I'm not going to say anything." Brittany answered, then she gasped and covered her mouth. "S. I made a boo-boo."

"What are you talking about B?"

"I told Glee you and Rachel were friends." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Awe B don't cry. It's okay. I promise." Santana said pulling Brittany into her side.

"Okay, I am still confused, someone please explain this to me before my head explodes." Alex said shaking her head.

"After Rach and Charlie broke up, I kind of dated her for like, a week." Santana said cowering back when Alex jumped off the couch.

"Why the hell would you do that! I told you to stay away from her, and to keep Rae away from her! What the hell Santana!" Alex yelled.

"Al, getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Sit back down and let San explain." Rachel said calmly.

"I'm sorry Santana. I shouldn't have done that." Alex apologized sitting back on the couch.

"You know how I am, and when you told me to stay away from her, that's exactly what I didn't do. I didn't know what happened between her and Rach, neither of you ever told me. It never clicked when she hit me, that she was the reason Rachel was in the hospital. I broke up with her after she hit me, and I haven't spoken to her since. You never mentioned her again, so I didn't think to tell you. When she showed up today the first thing that ran through my mind was, don't let her near Rachel, and when you got up to push her out the door, I knew I had the right idea. Then after I saw the look in your eyes when I demanded to know what happened, it all clicked, so I went to beat her ass. After I thought about it, I knew that going to jail wasn't going to solve anything, and on top of all that, everyone in this room would be extremely pissed off that I kicked her ass and you didn't get to help. So I did the next best thing, I called Rach's dad, and got some good lawyer like advice, and called the cops. I had pictures of the bruises she left on me on my phone, so I had the proof. I figured having Rachel mad at me for getting her 'friend' locked up was better then everyone pissed at me for getting myself into trouble." Santana explained holding Brittany as close as possible.

"Well I'm proud that you actually thought your actions through, and I'm glad I don't have to worry about having to kick her ass anymore. As much as I would enjoy doing just that." Alex smiled, after calming down through Santana's speech. Before anyone could say anything else, Rachel's fathers walked in the living room.

"Hey girls, good you are all here." Liam said walking into the living room.

"We have some good news, and we didn't want to leave anyone in the family out." James said moving next to his husband. Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were focused on the two men standing in the middle of the room to notice Alex standing up and walking out.

"As you are well aware, Alex's dad passed away." Santana and Brittany gasped from the love seat. "Or maybe you weren't aware. Anyway, Rach, you know that her mom is always away on business in California. So, Alex was given the option to either stay in the house her mom paid for, or live with her Uncle. Mr. Shuester doesn't have the space or the salary to keep up with Alex's shopping addiction." Rachel laughed nodding her head. "And neither of us are too keen on the idea of Alex staying in that house by herself. So she is moving in with us." Brittany clapped loudly, Santana smiled, and Quinn nodded her head.

"That's a great idea." Rachel beamed. "Hey, where did she go?" everyone looked at the couch the girl was just sitting on confused. When Alex walked back in the room she blushed.

"Sorry guys, I had to pee. Are you guys okay with me living here?" She asked more to Quinn then anyone else.

"Al you are my best friend. Why would I care?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Uh, Rae, I was kind of asking Quinn, I knew you wouldn't care." Alex said looking at the blonde.

"You aren't seriously asking my approval, are you Alex? You are Rachel's best friend, why would I care if you stayed here?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"You would care because if Rae has anything she needs to talk about, nine times out of ten, she's going to come to me first. She always does, and I don't want that to hurt you two." Alex says seriously.

"Alex, Rachel is going to go to you first weather you live here or not, and we both know it."

"Um, excuse me, I am sitting right here." Rachel said waving her hand in between the two girls. "And just so you both know the only reason I would go to Alex before _my girlfriend _would be if I needed her advice on something serious involving said girlfriend." She said seriously. Quinn and Alex nodded, while Santana and Brittany chuckled.

"Now that that's over with, what do we want for dinner girls?" James asked.

Kurt and Mercedes pulled up to the Berry's driveway, and noticed Santana's car parked on the street in front of it.

"Maybe Brittany was serious." Kurt said getting out of the car.

"Guess there is only one way to find out." Mercedes said knocking on the door. Hearing a voice yell "I'll get it" from inside they stepped back off the porch.

"Can I help you?" A tall balled man asked after seeing the two teens.

"Uh, were here to see Rachel?" Kurt said a little frightened.

"Ah okay, come on in. They are in the living room just down the hall. Go on in, I have to go help my husband finish dinner." He said smiling opening the door enough for them to enter.

Walking into the living room their jaws dropped at the sight before them. Santana was kneeling over Rachel, smiling, tickling her. Alex was sitting on the couch with Brittany laughing at the two brunettes, and Quinn was staring at them adoringly. Kurt cleared his throat and everyone's eyes snapped towards him. Santana glared at them, but didn't move.

"Kurt, Mercedes. What can we do for you?" Rachel asked still pinned under Santana.

"We came to see if you were alright, you kind of left in a hurry, and we were worried." Kurt said staring at the Latina.

"Cut the crap Hummel, Why are you here?" Santana snapped moving to let the diva up.

"They are here to see if what I said in Glee was true." Brittany said after laying her head back down on Alex's shoulder.

"I don't see why it is any of their business." Alex said playing with Brittany's hair.

"They want to make sure that S isn't plotting some horrible demise for Rachel." Brittany continued paying no mind to Kurt or Mercedes.

"While I appreciate your concern, it is very much unnecessary." Rachel said seriously.

"We were looking out for you Berry." Kurt said with a hint of anger in his voice. Santana got up and walked over towards.

"Like you actually give a shit, you are not welcome here." She was furious, and Kurt sank back realizing the tone.

"I don't think you have a say in that." Mercedes countered.

"Santana very much so has a say on who is and is not allowed in our home." The tall man who answered the door said standing in the hallway. "I do not know who you are, and if Santana has a problem with you, I am not sure I want to know. Now, if you are here to be civil, then you may stay, however, if you are not I would appreciate it if you left now."

"Daddy, this is Kurt and Mercedes from Glee. Guys, this is my daddy James." Rachel made the introductions.

"Ah, I see. Very well then, Kurt, Mercedes, like I said, you may stay, if and only if you plan on being civil with my daughters. If not, I suggest you leave now, before you make anyone else angry." Kurt and Mercedes held a conversation between themselves silently.

"We apologize for our misconduct. It is clear Santana does not want us here, so we will leave. But I think you should all know, we were worried about Rachel. Quinn is a good person, and since she cares about Rachel, so do we. We only wondered if Brittany was telling the truth when we saw Santana's car out front." Mercedes said formally, before her and Kurt turned to leave.

"We are having lasagna for dinner, would you like to join us?" Rachel asked receiving glares from Brittany, Alex, Quinn, and James.

Before they could answer Santana jumped in the conversation. "Barb, you sure?" Rachel nodded, turning her attention back to the duo. Kurt looked at Mercedes and they both nodded at the same time.

"Sure, if that's okay with everyone else."

"Babe, two more plates please!" James hollered walking back into the kitchen before anyone else could say no.

"So you two really are good friends?" Mercedes finally asked. Rachel nodded and Santana just glared at them. "I'm sorry but it's just a little hard to believe, you have always treated her like crap. We don't have a problem with it, and it isn't going to end up being the talk of the school." She said before Santana could get a word in.

"Actually, it is, but not because of you two." The Latina smirked and walked over to sit with Alex and Brittany.

"Kurt, Mercedes, I would like to talk to you two. In private." Rachel said walking out of the room before anyone could talk her out of it. They duo followed behind her, saying nothing. They found themselves upstairs in the diva's room, and before they could say anything Rachel quickly made her point.

"Let me make myself very clear. I do not trust either of you, and I am sure that no one else here does either. So with that being said: Anything and everything you hear stays in this house. Nothing, and I mean nothing is to be spoke of once you leave out that front door. If I hear anything about any of it, even if it is you two talking amongst yourselves outside of this house. I. Will. End. You." She said in a tone that left no room for discussion. They both swallowed audibly and nodded. "Good, glad we could have this conversation." She said and walked out of the room.

"Who knew Berry could be so scary." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Yeah, and what's with the Barb thing?" Mercedes agreed before walking back down the stairs, hearing the other girls talking, they paused to listen.

"Rae, dear, you know they are gossip central." Alex said seriously.

"Yeah, baby are you sure you want them here. I mean we hare friends, but if you are uncomfortable with them being here-"

"I promise guys. It's okay. Anything they hear stays here, I made sure of it. Quinn, you are friends with Kurt and Mercedes, I trust you, and I trust your judgment. I know they aren't bad people, and I know they wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or the people you care about." She paused before raising her voice a little. "However, I do not appreciate them eavesdropping on a private conversation." Kurt and Mercedes blushed before turning the corner into the living room.

"Dinner is ready." James called from the dining room. They all got up and made their way to the table. "Liam this is Kurt and Mercedes, they are in Glee with our girls. Kurt, Mercedes this is my husband Liam."

"Nice to meet you, we have vegan lasagna and regular. Rach didn't mention if you two ate meat or not, so I figured I'd let you know." Liam smiled at them before sitting down and handing a small casserole dish to his husband, and scooping out a portion of food onto his plate from a larger one.

"Nice to meet you too Sir, and thank you for having us for dinner." Mercedes smiled before sitting down next to Quinn. Kurt smiled and sat between Mercedes and Liam.

"So I want to get the unpleasant out of the way before moving on to dinner discussion, why does Santana feel like she has to be protective of us around you two?" James asked taking a serving of vegan lasagna before handing it off to Brittany.

"Well Sir" Mercedes started, but was interrupted.

"Please dear, call me James, I look over my shoulder for my father when call Sir." James smiled before allowing the girl to continue.

"I apologize, James. I may be way off base with this, but to answer your question, it is because we haven't always been _nice_ to your daughter." Mercedes finished.

"Which one?" Liam asked seriously.

"Um, Rachel Sir." Kurt answered looking rather confused.

"Ah Okay, and why is that?" He asked the boy.

"Well, she can sometimes be a little" he paused looking for the right word.

"Annoying" Rachel finished for him, to his surprise.

"I see, and have you never been annoying Kurt?" James asked.

"Well, while that does vaguely describe the word I was looking for; it is actually a little harsher then I would have used." He answered honestly.

"Only because you are in her house and it would be rude." Santana snapped.

"Santana, let them speak for themselves. I would like you to know I prefer complete honesty. Let it be rude, I take no offence." James said seriously.

"Okay, honestly, she is bossy, self centered, and a perfectionist, not to mention she used to dress like a preschool teacher, it can get very tiring." Mercedes said before she could think better of it.

"At school maybe, but have you tried to get to know her outside of school? Because I know my daughter, and while she is all those things, she is also the most levelheaded and caring person I know. Not to mention you can find no one as easy to talk to as she is." Liam said seriously. They at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"No sir, I can't say that I have, but that is why we came here today, to get to know her like Quinn does. Quinn is one of my best friends, and if she likes Rachel, then we might as well get to know her, because the person she is at school, Quinn wouldn't even think about dating, so there has to be another side of her that she doesn't show everyone. Quinn cares about her, and we care about Quinn." Kurt says seriously, and Quinn smiled.

"Well Quinn I'm glad you have such good friends. Okay, enough of the heavy. How was school, girls?" James asked.

"Same crap different day." Santana said smiling.

"You know Santana you give us that answer everyday, and everyday we tell you that isn't a good answer, so why do you continue to give that answer?" James joked.

"Because she is hard headed and likes to be sarcastic." Brittany answered seriously. Kurt and Mercedes had to do a double take. "I'm not as stupid as everyone makes me out to be guys, get over it."

"But, I mean, you thought a ballad was a male duck!" Kurt stuttered.

"It is an inside joke between us." Rachel answered laughing.

"So you guys really have all been friends since freshman year?" Mercedes asked shaking her head.

"Yeah pretty much. Is that a problem?" Santana asked.

"Well, I mean no but why do.. I am so confused." Kurt said rubbing his temples.

"It's okay Kurt, I didn't find out about it 'til recently too." Quinn said smiling.

"Would someone like to explain it to us?" Mercedes asked the table, before noticing Rachel's glare. "Don't worry Rachel, your threat has still scared us to silence." She said shaking her head.

"Threat?" James asked looking disbelievingly at his daughter.

"Nothing they hear is repeated outside of this house. And good, it better." Rachel said and James nodded.

"All you need to know is that Rachel has been one of my best friends since freshman year, and that is all there is to it." Santana said seriously.

"But, the slushies, and the names, and" Santana stopped him.

"When have I thrown a single slushy at her?" She stopped and let her words sink in before continuing. "I never threw a single slushy, insult, or derogatory comment towards her. Granted I never stopped anyone from doing the same, because it was bad for my reputation, and until recently, that mattered a lot to me. A lot more then it should have. Rachel understood that, and never once held any of it against me."

"That's why you believed her so easily at sectional's sophomore year." Kurt stated rather then asked. Rachel nodded, just as Alex's phone rang.

"Sorry guys it's my aunt." She apologized before leaving the room.

Alex walked back into the room after composing herself and focused her gaze to the floor. "Um, Quinn can I talk to you after dinner please?"

"Sure Alex. Everything okay?" Quinn asked concern written all over her face.

"No, but I can't talk about it right now." She said still looking at the floor. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other before turning to the Berry's.

"We appreciate dinner Mr. and Mr. Berry, but it seems that there is a family affair that needs to be discussed, and we don't want to over stay our welcome." Kurt said smiling.

"You are a very intuitive people, Kurt and Mercedes, I am sorry that this was cut short, but maybe was can do it again sometime." Liam said shocked that they picked up on the fact that Alex couldn't talk because they were there.

"We do as well. Thank you again, and Rachel," He turned his gaze to the diva "I really am sorry about everything we have done to you, you have shown that we were being very shallow, and we hope we can become friends sometime in the future. Oh and don't worry, nothing that took place tonight will be spoken of." With that they got up and left.

Everyone turned to Alex who was still looking at the floor. "What happened Alex?" Rachel asked hoping she will open up since Kurt and Mercedes had left.

"My aunt um, she told Barbie."

**Again, reviews are appreciated. =] **

**-T  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn were all visibly on edge about something.

Brittany tried her hardest to play the neutral party, and peace keeper between Santana and everyone else. It wasn't even lunch yet, and Brittany was already tired of playing her part. It wasn't until she sat with the other Glee members that she gave up.

"I heard they were in some kinky lesbian sex quad, and they all just broke up." Puck laughed from the other side of the table. Kurt and Mercedes watched as the more rumors they spat out, the more pissed off the blonde got.

"Santana is just pissed that Alex Quinn and Berry are getting some and she's

not." Mike laughed joining in on the banter flowing between the teammates. Brittany slammed her tray on the table loudly, causing all eyes in the room to focus on her.

"Listen very carefully. What is going on between Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Alex Chase is between them and them alone. If I hear one more rumor, accusation, or bull faced lie, about what is or is not going on between them; I will personally see to it that there is a special reserved slab in the St. Rosa morgue for each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was cold and hateful, her gaze, that seemed fixed on every person in the room at one time, made one of the death stares Santana gives, seem like a bright sunny day. The room vibrated with murmurs of yeah, uh huh, and nods, as Brittany stormed out to find her girlfriend.

"San, I need to talk to you and Rachel alone please." Brittany said walking to the choir room door, still furious. Rachel, Santana and Alex shared a look before all three asked in an even tone.

"Who do we have to kill?" Quinn would have laughed if the look in Brittany's

eyes didn't scare her shitless.

"Everyone." Her voice wasn't as malicious as it was in the cafe, but she was

still angry, and they all could tell. Before anyone could ask any questions they heard a high pitch 'BRITTANNYYY!' and one look down the hallway was all it took for every ounce of anger to fall out of the blonde, and the widest smile ever seen to grace her face. She sprinted towards the voice; before anyone could even look down to see who it was. By the time the four girls walked into the hallway Brittany was already spinning the small girl in her arms, clinging to her Cheerio's uniform for dear life. They couldn't help but laugh out loud as they walked towards the duo.

"Hi Aunt Susan." Alex smiled pulling the older woman behind the spinning pair

into a bear hug.

"Hey Allie." The older woman squeezed back into the hug just as hard.

"Ms. S." Rachel waved next to Alex, holding Quinn's hand.

"Awe, Rae, did you finally get the guts to tell her?" the woman gushed, as

Rachel and Quinn both blushed. "Ms. Fabray, do I even need to give the 'you hurt her, I kill you' speech?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Quinn said seriously, pulling Rachel closer to her.

Rachel smiled and leaned into her.

"Oh my, someone alert the masses, Rachel Berry has gone soft." Susan said with a straight face, until Alex, Brittany and Santana started laughing. After a few seconds they were all doubled over, clutching at their stomachs.

"Mamma where's my hug?" The little girl asked, and Alex turned to her, a

dumbstruck smile on her face.

"Right here baby girl." Alex smiled and opened her arms for the little girl to run into. Alex squeezed her daughter tightly. The group smiled, and because they all were silently enjoying the moment, they heard a gasp come from down the hall. Turning around quickly, Rachel saw Kurt and Mercedes standing a few feet from the crowd, eyes budged out, and their jaws wide open. She sent them both a glare and quickly walked back towards them, pushing them into the room she was just in.

"What you just saw and heard, falls under my threat from last night." She said pointedly, and they both nod still dumbstruck. Before Rachel could yell at them the bell rang, and shortly afterwards, people started piling into the choir room.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Alex asked once the woman walked into the room.

"Yes Alex?"

"This is my Aunt Susan, and my cousin Barbara, is it alright if they sit in for a while?" Emma smiled and nodded as the girl sat between Rachel and Barbara, and her aunt sat behind them.

"Free day guys, I'm just here for adult supervision." Emma said as she pulled

out a stack of papers.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Puck asked smirking in front of her.

"No Puck, Susan is not single, nor is she interested." Santana laughed from her corner, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Puck huh?" the little girl asked shaking her head.

"Be nice Barbie." Rachel scolded, trying hard not to laugh at the confused look on the boy's face.

"No I want to hear what this girl knows about me." Puck said in a false sense of security. Alex laughed and nodded at her daughter.

"Let him hear it then sweetheart." Alex shook her head, sitting back to relax in her chair.

"Noah Puckerman. Senior. Jewish. Father of my cousin Beth. Resident man-whore of Lima, Ohio. One of four decent football players on the team. Bad boy exterior, soft teddy bear on the inside. And the biggest closeted Neanderthal on the East coast." Barbie smirked smugly as everyone in the room tried to pick their jaws from the floor.

"Creepy." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt Hummel I presume?" Barbie asked and Santana nodded. "Senior. Biggest

Fashion whore in all of Ohio. Proud Gay man. Best friend of Mercedes Jones.

Tired to prove his heterosexual-ness with my Aunt Britt. Which by the way, so

not cool." Barbie held the same smirk on her face.

"Wow. How do you know all this stuff?" Mercedes asked shaking her head.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." the little girl said with a straight

face, until Alex, Santana, Brittany, and Susan started laughing. Quinn looked a little scared.

"Quinn, calm down, you are killing the hilarity of the situation." Barbie smiled as she went to sit in Santana's lap.

"Hey Kiddo. I didn't get my hug today." Santana teased. Barbie smiled and threw her arms around Santana's neck.

"You know Berry; she sounds a lot like you." Matt said seriously. Before Rachel could say anything Barbie spoke up.

"That's a bad thing Matthew?" she asked glaring at the boy.

"Well, uh." He stuttered. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but that

little girl scared him.

"I didn't think so." she scolded, turning back to the conversation she was

having with Santana.

"You are turning out to be the spinning image of all of us, it's quite scary." Brittany laughed at the girl.

"You say that like it's a bad thing too, Aunt B." Brittany nodded.

"It is." they all laughed.

"Quinn, do you think it's a bad thing?" The little girl turned to look at the

blonde.

"Well, honestly?" she asked and the girl nodded. "You intimidate me. Like, a

lot. So yeah, in some aspects it is." Barbie pouted, and they all noticed that the pout is the same one Brittany uses to get her way.

"Hey that's my pout!" Brittany said pouting.

"I don't see your name written on it." the girl fired back.

"Alexxxxxx." Brittany wined.

"Barbie, don't steal Brittany's pout." Alex said halfheartedly.

"Fine." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, placing an agitated scowl on her face.

"Don't steal Rachel's mad face either." Santana added laughing.

"You all suck. Ma, can we go get some ice-cream please?" Barbie asked turning to Susan.

"Sure, we'll see you all at Rae's house after school." Susan said standing.

"Thank you for letting us sit in on the class." she turned to Emma, who smiled.

"Of course. Any time." Barbie gave each of her aunts, and her mother a hug and a kiss before turning to Quinn.

"I will be speaking with you later tonight." she said seriously and walked out. Quinn paled and turned to her girlfriend.

"That child is scary." She shook her head, leaning into Rachel.

"And you expected anything different?" Alex laughed proudly.

"Well no, but I didn't think it would be that bad." Quinn shook her head.

"Will someone explain this to us lesser beings please?" Artie asked wheeling

himself in front of the girls.

"Explain what?" Santana asked.

"Well how Alex's cousin calls you Rachel and Brittany her aunts. How she knows so much about us. Why you are all so comfortable with each other. Um, you could start by explaining how you and Rachel are friends. That would be awesome." Tina said coming to the defense if her boyfriend.

"Alex is really close to Barbie, we are all close to Alex, and it made sense. I've known Barbie since she was 2. Brittany and Santana met her last summer. The title just stuck." Rachel explained.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how you and Santana are friends, or how that kid knows so much about us." Puck nodded.

"So you admit what she said was true?" Alex asked wiggling her eye brows.

"Well yeah, you heard her." The girls all started laughing hysterically, further confusing everyone else.

"I told you!" Alex gasped between laughs.

"I didn't think he would admit it." Santana said clutching her stomach.

"Quinn, do you have any idea what is going on between them?" Finn asked

confused. Quinn just shook her head.

"Maybe they're stoned." Mike offered shrugging.

Brittany finally stopped laughing enough to explain. "Barbie called you a

'closeted Neanderthal.' and you just said it was true." Everyone except Kurt

still looked confused. "She said you are gay!" Brittany said bluntly. "And you agreed with her." Puck looked like a fish out of water. Before anyone could get an explanation out, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Cheerio's practice." Quinn said standing up, giving Rachel a kiss. "I'll see

you at home okay?" Rachel nodded and kissed her again before she and Alex left. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all ran off to practice.

"Ma, why did Alex say I'm her cousin? She knows I know." Barbie asked from the back seat of the car, playing with her ice cream.

"Baby, she was really young, the other people in that room don't know anything about her, and she's probably still scared." Susan tried to ease her concerns.

"I want to talk to Uncle Liam." Barbie said getting out of the car quickly, and running up to the house. She opened the door without knocking and trotted to the study.

"Uncle Li?" the girl asked pushing the door to the study open.

"Well hey there pretty lady. How are you?" Liam said putting down his paperwork.

"Confused. My." she stopped. "Alex knows that I know she's my mom, and when we went to see her today she told everyone I'm her cousin. I don't understand." She said crawling up into his lap.

"Well darling, Alex is still new at Mickenly; she doesn't want people to judge her for something she had no control over. And she's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Barbie asked confused.

"Scared that you are mad at her for what she did, and lying to you this whole

time."

"But I told her I'm not mad about it."

"But do you understand why she did it?" he asked looking down at her.

"She was young, she couldn't have raised me. She was still a kid herself."

Barbie said seriously.

"Sweetheart, I think you should talk to your mom. She be able to give you more answers then I can." He said not wanting to tell her the real reason. She huffed and he changed the subject. "How's school?"

"Boring. They skipped me to the fourth grade, but it's all really easy. I had to correct my math teacher twice last week."

"Did you tell Susan this?" she nodded. "Then she will handle it. Fifth, maybe sixth grade seems more your level." she smiled.

"That means I'll graduate when I'm 15."

"No, your birthday is in July, you'll be 14." she smiled a Rachel Berry original smile, and he beamed. "You're growing up to be a scary mix of Brittany, Santana, and Rachel with a little Alex thrown on the side." she laughed.

"They said the same thing earlier."

"Daddy?" they both heard from downstairs. Barbie ran out of the room and down the stairs to tackle Rachel and Alex.

"Hey kiddo." Alex smiled, Rachel just hugged her tighter.

"Um, can we talk? It's important. Kind of." Barbie stammered looking up at her

mom.

"Sure. Can Aunt Rachel come with us; I think I know what you want to talk

about."

"Sure, where's ma?"

"She went to the store. Said she'd be back soon." Rachel shrugged.

The three girls walked up to Rachel's room, since it was the biggest, and also the only room with a lock. "You want to know why I introduced you as my cousin." Alex asked looking at her daughter, who nodded.

"Uncle Li and Ma said it was cut your scared I'm mad at you. Which I'm not. They also said it was cuz you're still new, and don't want people to judge you." Alex nodded.

"Baby, what did Ma tell you about me getting pregnant with you?" Barbie raised an eyebrow.

"That you were still a kid yourself, so you wouldn't have known how to raise me, so she took me in so we could still be close."

"Baby girl, I was." she paused, she had told Quinn with no problem, but looking into her daughters eyes, she was scared of the reaction she was going to get. "I was raped, that's how I got pregnant with you." Barbie gasped and a hand flew to cover her mouth. "I gave you to Aunt Susan because it was hard for me to look at you, without seeing him, but you are still a part of me, and I didn't want you to be out of my life completely."

"Who was it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. Alex paled; she didn't want to go into it.

"A very bad man." Rachel said seeing her best friend struggling.

"We know him? Don't we?" Barbie asked watching her mom and aunt's interaction. "Tell me who he is." She demanded. They both stared at her. "TELL ME!" she was pissed now and Rachel saw nothing but Santana written all over her face.

"Raymond." Alex whispered, staring at the floor. Barbie's face paled and she

stared at her mom jaw slack, when Rachel's phone rang. She walked out of the

room quickly, letting Alex and Barbie talk.

"Hey Mr. Shue."

"Hi Rachel, is Alex around? I tried to call her phone but it's off."

"Uh, she's with Barbie. They are, talking."

"Oh, well um, we have a slight." he paused.

"Problem?" she asked

"Well, not necessarily."

"You're not really making sense Mr. Shue."

"Maybe this will clear things up." He stopped and she waited for his

explanation.

"Rachel Berry, long time no talk." a deep voice rang through the phone, that she

had no problem recognizing.

"Mr. Chase?" she asked in a whisper. He laughed into the phone, and she knew

that laugh, there is no way to fake that laugh, she couldn't breathe, she

couldn't move. She stood, frozen, in the middle of her hallway, just outside her door.

"Could you put Will back on the phone please." she asked in a whisper.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shuester's voice came back on the line.

"Was that who I think it was?" she asked still shocked.

"You see the." he paused "dilemma now?"

"Answer the question Mr. Shue." she demanded.

"Yes Rachel that was Alex's dad."

Rachel's phone fell from her hand as her jaw hit the floor. John heard the soft thud from the kitchen and walked up the stairs to see if everything was alright.

"Rach, Sweetie are you okay?" He asked seeing his daughter standing like a statue in the middle of the hallway.

"No, I am seriously not okay." She said and picked up her phone.

"This better not be some horrible joke Mr. Shuester. I do not find it funny in the least bit." Rachel spat into the phone.

"I'm not messing around Rachel; he picked me up from the airport ten minutes ago."

"I have to go. Thank you for telling me. I will tell everyone here." She said quickly and hung up. She grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him into her daddy's study. "Mr. Shuester was picked up this morning by Mr. Costa." Rachel said slowly after she shut and locked the door. John's jaw fell. "Someone, somewhere, made a grave mistake, and they will be getting fired before the end of the night." Her voice was strained with anger and joy. "Now that you know, I have to go tell Alex and Barbie." She walked out quickly and stopped in front of her door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see the two brunette's hugging, in the middle of her bed, crying.

"Hey, are we okay now?" Rachel asked softly. Alex nodded and Barbie smiled up at her. "Good, because I have some more good news for you." She smiled, and Alex looked at her questioningly. "Your Uncle called me, that's why I left; apparently someone made a huge mistake." She smiled, Alex still looked confused. "Your dad picked him up from the airport." The shorter haired girl's jaw dropped and Barbie sat shocked.

"My dad. Is alive?" Alex asked looking up at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"He is." Rachel smiled; Alex threw herself across the room and kissed Rachel quickly, before turning to her daughter.

"Grandpa is okay?" The little girl asked and Alex nodded, pulling her daughter into a hug, and kissed her head gently.

"ANYONE HOME?" They all heard yelled from down stairs, and Alex got up and ran out of the room towards Santana's voice. She jumped down the stairs three at a time, and flung herself into Santana's arms, kissing her passionately. Quinn jumped back in shock, and stared at the two brunettes quizzically. Alex broke the kiss and grabbed Brittany pulling into the embrace and kissed her with the same passion she gave Santana.

"Uh, Babe, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" Santana asked Alex just smiled brightly.

"I felt like it."

"Well, any time you want to have that feeling come up again, don't hesitate. I liked that." Brittany smiled.

"I'm lost." Quinn said as Rachel and Barbie walked down the stairs.

"Aunt Britt! Aunt Santana! Grandpa is okay!" The little girl screamed and threw herself at her aunt's and mother. Santana looked at Alex confusion written all over her face.

"Uncle Will called Rae a little bit ago; my dad picked him up from the airport. Someone apparently made a mistake. I don't know how, and I honestly, can't care right now. I'm happy he's okay." Alex shrugged and pulled her daughter closer to her. "Oh, and Quinn, I would like to apologize to you, Rachel told me, and I was beside myself, and I kissed her. I'm sorry." Quinn gaped at the brunette before nodding.

"I understand, just don't let it happen again." She smiled. "Now, can someone explain to me what is going on between you three?" She asked pointing between her two best friends, and her girlfriend's best friend.

"They are together." Barbie said shaking her head. Quinn's jaw dropped. "Is that a problem?" the little girl asked seriously. Quinn shook her head.

"No, of course not, I just, I wasn't expecting that." Quinn stuttered looking at the expression on Santana's and Brittany's faces, they looked happier then she had ever seen them. "How long?"

"Uh, well last summer, I stayed in Lima, with Brittany, since you were here, and at the time, I didn't really care for you a whole lot." Alex said seriously. "About a week after I was here, I asked Brittany out, I didn't know she and Santana had made their relationship official, and I don't think Britt realized that I was asking her on a date." Brittany smiled.

"So when I told San she got upset, and her and Alex almost got into a fight." Brittany added.

"But instead of letting it get that far, I kissed her. I knew I liked both of them, but I knew I could ask B out without the risk of her saying no, because she told me she liked me too. Santana I wasn't sure about." Alex said and Santana finished the story.

"So after we argued some more on why she kissed me, I walked her back to B's house, and asked Alex to be my girlfriend. The rest is a little bit fuzzy for me." Santana said seriously and Rachel laughed.

"That's because Brit and Alex put you in a sex coma for 3 days." Santana blushed.

"Wow, um. Wow." Quinn almost laughed, and if it weren't for the shock, she would have. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"We know there aren't going to be many people who are okay with our relationship. But I love S, and I love Alex. I couldn't be with just one of them." Brittany smiled at her girlfriends and kissed them both lightly on the cheek.

"Wait, so why did you look so confused when she walked into Glee? It was almost as if you were trying to figure out if she was a boy or a girl." Quinn asked as Alex laughed.

"I was trying to figure out why my girlfriend was standing in front of me, in Lima, Ohio, in the middle of the school year, without calling me to tell me she would be." Brittany explained.

"Oh and trust me, she yelled at me pretty good when I went to her house that night."

"More for the tattoo that she didn't tell us she got." Santana said smiling.

"Oh, just THE tattoo?" Rachel asked smirking raising her eyebrow. Santana turned and faced her girlfriend.

"What is she talking about?" Alex sighed, and lifted up the hem of her shirt to show them the 2 Greek letters tattooed on her right hip.

"It's the Greek lettering for S and B." Brittany smiled brightly and Santana pulled the brunette into a kiss. Brittany moaned at the sight.

"Okay girls, break it up please." John said from the bottom of the stairs. "At least until I leave in 10 minutes." He added when he saw Brittany pout.

"Quinn, would you come up stairs for a minute please, I would like to talk to you in private." Barbie asked seriously, and Quinn swallowed audibly. She nodded and followed the girl up the stairs into Rachel's room.

"I just want to ask you a few questions." Quinn nodded sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed. "Do you love Rachel?"

"Yes." She answered without a second's hesitation.

"Good, she is like a mother to me, and I will not tolerate her emotions being played with. If you break her heart, I'll break you. Do you understand me?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to make up for all the shit I've ever done to her. I am going to prove to her that I do love her. I'm going to prove it to everyone else as well. I will never intentionally hurt her." Quinn said with conviction.

"I'm glad we have come to an understanding." Barbie smiled and hugged the blonde quickly. "You can come in now Aunt Rachel." She yelled at the door and a few seconds later, it opened. Rachel smiled brightly at her girlfriend, and Barbie.

"I need to talk to Quinn please B." Rachel said and Barbie just got up and hugged her, before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"So." Quinn smiled. Rachel just walked up to her and straddled her lap.

"I didn't get a kiss goodbye when you left glee, and you didn't kiss me hello when I came down stairs." Rachel said faking hurt.

"Well I'll just have to make that up to you won't I?" Quinn asked smirking before placing a kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel pushed into the kiss and ran her fingers through the blonde locks. She deepened the kiss quickly, running her tongue across the bottom of the diva's lips, and moaned when Rachel quickly opened her mouth to let her in. Quinn fisted the hem of Rachel's shirt, letting her thumbs fall under the material to rub small circles on the bare skin. Rachel moaned into the blonde's mouth at the feeling, she pulled back quickly.

"I don't think we should do this right now." Rachel said moving to stand up. Quinn held her in her lap.

"I agree, but don't go anywhere, I like this view." She smiled, and Rachel smirked.

"Oh really now?" Quinn nodded.

**A/N: I felt the need to update this story. Sorry if it sucks. This chapter might be coming down depending on the reaction, or if I can't find anywhere to take this. Reviews are appreciated, and any ideas or if there's anything you want me to elaborate on, are welcomed with open arms. **

**-T**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realized today that Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 are the same chapters, just 9 is longer. So I fixed that. I spent the past 4 days writing, and rewriting this chapter, and honestly, I hate it. But I promised an update, and it's 5am on Monday morning. I need to get to sleep, I will try my hardest to find some kind of inspiration, or a way to end this soon. As always, nothing is mine, and reviews are always welcome.**

Friday seemed to come a lot faster than anyone could have hoped for. Rachel, Quinn, Alex Santana and Brittany were all in the living room of Rachel's house after school waiting on Mr. Shuester and Alex's father to show up. Alex was pacing the space in front of the couch where Santana and Brittany were sitting, Brittany had tears in her eyes, and Santana wore an unreadable expression. Rachel was sitting on the loveseat across from them with Quinn laying down with her head on Rachel's lap her feet dangling over the armrest.

"Alex, you are stressing yourself out. He loves you. He's not going to care." Rachel said seriously, threading her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"How do you know Rae? I mean he has never been too happy about me being gay in the first place, and that was when I was dating one girl. He's going to have a freaking cow." Alex shook her head.

"Alex, he has NEVER, EVER had a problem with you being gay. His problem was the girls you were dating, not that they were girls." Rachel countered. "He's going to see that you are happy, and how much you love them, and he's going to be okay with it." Alex just shook her head, never pausing in her pacing to look at her best friend.

"Baby, please sit down." Brittany requested, and Alex stopped moving when she heard the fear and concern in Brittany's voice.

"Sorry." Alex said sincerely sitting in the space Brittany made between her and Santana. "What are you thinking?" Alex asked the Latina seeing the look in Santana's eyes.

"Honestly?" Santana asked and Alex just nodded. "I'm more worried about him wanting you to move back to New York than I am about him caring about us being together. I know you haven't been here that long, but I really like that I can see you any time I want. Would he do that? If he wasn't okay with us? Would he make you move back with him?" Santana stopped herself before she unloaded all of the questions running through her mind at one time.

"Honestly baby, I don't know. I really don't. I do know however that he can't force me to. I'm 18, and mom bought the house so I have a place to stay. Plus I have already been told I can stay here if I want to. So don't worry about that." Alex kissed Santana's cheek and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"I know how much you love your dad baby, I'm not going to ask you to choose between him and us." Brittany was serious, but everyone in the room could hear the hurt in her voice at the thought of Alex leaving again.

"You aren't. I am telling you, I hate being away from you both. I'm not leaving." Just as she finished, her phone rang.

"Hey Uncle Will."

"We just turned onto Rachel's street."

"Cool see you in a few." Alex hung up, and Rachel saw the fight in her eye's between the happiness of seeing her dad, and the concern of how he was going to react to the news of her relationship. As the front door opened, Rachel watched as Alex pushed the fear down and decide to just be happy her dad was here.

"DADDY!" Alex jumped off the couch and into her father's arms. Rachel whispered for Quinn to sit up, as she stood and walked over to the man in the Army fatigues.

"Mr. Costa." Rachel smiled brightly as the he let go of Alex to hug her.

"Rachel, I've told you time and time again, it's Sam." He smiled and let her go.

"Sure thing, Sam this is my girlfriend, Quinn." Quinn smiled and waved. "And Brittany and Santana, my other two best friends." Santana stood and offered him her hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sam took Santana's offered hand and shook it firmly.

"You as well young lady."

"Daddy I know you just got back, but I need to talk to you about something important." Alex said looking at the floor.

"Sure sweetie."

"I wish we could stay and hang out, but Quinn owes me a date, and we wanted to be back for dinner, since it's your first night here. Were just going to catch a movie or something. We should be back in a few hours." Rachel smiled giving Sam one last hug.

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't." Sam smiled and Rachel laughed.

"That doesn't leave us much not to do." Rachel and Quinn walked out to Rachel's car and Quinn stopped Rachel from getting in the driver's seat.

"You really think he'll take it okay?" Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and nodded.

"He loves her. She's happy. He'll be happy she's happy." Quinn just nodded and got into the car.

"Baby girl, what's up?" Sam asked Alex who looked up at him.

"I am just going to say this, Santana and Brittany are more than just Rae's best friends." Sam looked confused, until Alex continued. "They are my girlfriends." Sam just stared at his daughter as Santana and Brittany walked up to either side of her, grabbing her hand. "I love them." Sam just stared at her in disbelief.

"You are dating two girls? At the same time?" Alex nodded. "And you love both of them?" Alex nodded again. Sam suddenly threw a smile on his face. "Okay." Alex's jaw dropped, as did Santana's and Brittany's.

"That's it? Just okay?" Alex asked shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, you mother told me this summer." He smiled. "Although I am very impressed with your first impression Santana. Brittany, you haven't said much." The blonde just shook her head. "Care to tell me why?"

"You weren't supposed to be nice. You were supposed to yell and scream and rant and rave. You weren't supposed to be okay with us." Brittany said looking up at the man.

"Yes well, I did. When I was first told. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was very upset about it, but I've had time to get used to the idea." Brittany nodded.

XX

"How was your date?" Alex asked Rachel as she walked into her room.

"We bought two movie tickets to see some scary movie about demons or something, because she knows I love a good horror film. We were 45 minutes early for the movie, so we sat down and talked. We talked through the movie, and didn't even realize it. The guy who gave us the tickets laughed when we realized what time it was. He gave Quinn her money back too."

"And judging by the fact that you keep trying to not smile, your cheeks hurt because for the whole time you two were talking, you had that stupid smile on your face." Alex laughed and Rachel just nodded.

"She gets me. Like way more than I thought she would. You know she even knew that my non-Broadway idol is Ani Difranco. YOU didn't know that until like, three months ago."

"Wow, impressive!" Alex smirked.

"Shut your mouth." Rachel smiled. "How did it go with your dad?"

"He knew."

"No way!" Rachel's smile still hadn't moved.

"You knew he knew!" Alex asked. "You knew he knew and still let me get all stressed about it! I don't believe you!"

"I told you to calm down. You need to listen to me more often!" Rachel threw back at her.

XX

"How'd it go?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Amazing. We bought tickets to see this movie, which I don't remember the name of, and since we were early, we sat and talked. We ended up not watching the movie, because we were so wrapped up in the conversation we were having. It was amazing." Quinn beamed and laid down on her bed. "How's her dad take it?"

"Apparently he knew already." Quinn nodded.

"So Rachel told me." Santana's jaw dropped.

"She knew he knew?" Quinn nodded. "Wow, thanks for the destresser Rachel."

"Hey, she told you all to calm down. You need to listen to her more often."

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend."

"Nope, saying it cuz it's true. She's usually right." Santana just nodded.

"Look, I know we've been friends for a long time Q, but I want you to know that if you hurt Rachel, I will make it my personal goal in life, to make yours a living hell. She'll forgive you if you do hurt her, because that's how she works. I won't, neither will Alex."

"I know that if we don't work out, that you will side with Alex, who will side with Rachel, but I'm giving you my word. I am not going to hurt her. I love her San."

"You loved Finn too." Santana fired back.

"I never loved Finn."

"You said you did, you are saying you love Rachel now."

"I do love her!"

"So you say."

"Fuck you San! I love her!" Quinn screamed and Santana smiled.

"Good. You better."

"Wait, what?" Quinn deflated. "You did that on purpose." Santana nodded.

"I needed to know you were serious. I've let her get hurt a lot in the past because she wouldn't let me interfere. It would have screwed with the front we put together. The front is down, and I can be as protective as I want. She's one of my best friends and it's my job to protect her."

"No, your job WAS to protect her, that's my job now." Santana shook her head.

"No, it's still my job to protect her, from you. Your job is to protect her from everyone else."

XX

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked Rachel. They were laying on the diva's bed, they had just finished watching Paranormal Activity 2. Rachel nodded. "Why is Santana so protective of you?"

"It's her personality. Once she finds someone she can open up to about everything, Alex, Brittany, Me, my dad, she doesn't want anything to happen to them. She will do whatever it takes to make sure they stay safe, by whatever means necessary. Or at least that's what she told me when I asked her."

"Why does she feel she has to protect you from me?"

"Because you have a power over me that no one else has had before." Rachel said seriously. Quinn looked up at the diva confused. "You could break me." Quinn still didn't seem to understand. "I love you Quinn, I don't think you understand what that means." Quinn just stared at her blankly. "You could literally stab me in the back, and if that made you happy, I would lie there and take it. After I got out of the hospital, I would go to you first to make sure you were okay, and then I'd kiss you and tell you I love you. That's how I work."

"I would never do that Rachel." Quinn said seriously.

"I know, it was an example." The blonde nodded. "Do you understand what I mean now?"

"I get it. But she doesn't need to be so protective. I would never hurt you."

"Not intentionally, I know that, and so does she. Which is why she's protective, because intentional or not, you could very well still hurt me."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn. Get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head and waited until Quinn's breathing evened out before letting herself drift off.

**I know it's short, and I know it doesn't make much sense, but it will, eventually, I hope. **

**-T**


	10. Not An Update

This is not an update...

Well, not really. My sister, the author of these stories, was in a car accident a little over a year ago, and unfortunately she is still in a coma. She

We just recently got into her email account, because she's a damn crypt-o-freak, and I saw that a lot of you had commented on her stories asking her to update, and I thought it'd be rude of me not to at least inform you all that she will probably not be updating these any time soon.

But because I can see that you all enjoy all of her work, and really want to see these finished, I will try to see if I can find any of the following chapters on her laptop.

No promises, and if anyone wants to take a shot at finishing these off, if I can't find anything on her computer, PM this account, and we can discuss you taking over one or more of her stories.

I apologize for this not being what you are expecting, but thought it rude of me not to at least tell you all that she can not update for you.

:Zander:


End file.
